Amores Verdadeiros
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Sakura se fere em uma batalha e Sasuke decide cuidar dela. O que pode acontecer quando os dois estão sozinhos? [SasuxSaku][NaruxHina][NejixTenten]Minha fic e da minha amiga Anne
1. Chapter 1

Amores Verdadeiros

Descrição: Sakura se fere em uma batalha e Sasuke decide cuidar dela. O que pode acontecer quando os dois estão sozinhos?

Passos corriam numa noite sem lua, rápidos e silenciosos. Fugindo desesperadamente de um destino, que eles queriam enfrentar.

Sasuke carregava uma garota desacordada nas costas. Ela tinha cabelos rosados e estava muito ferida. Ele corria sem olhar para trás, buscando algum lugar seguro para abrigá-la. Mas, até aquele momento, só encontrara árvores e mais árvores, nada parecido com um esconderijo apropriado para ela.

Tem que haver algum lugar por aqui...Se não...Se não Sakura vai morrer...

Sentia-se impotente diante da situação, até que se lembrou da cachoeira que uma vez achara para treinar. Era um lugar desconhecido e deserto, e além de ter água, perto dela havia uma caverna, onde poderia esconder a garota e cuidar dela.

Deitou Sakura no chão, olhando preocupado para ela. Ninguém iria achá-los ali pois, a água da cachoeira impedia a visão de fora. Olhou-a. Estava muito ferida, sua barriga e seus braços sangravam, sua boca estava roxa devido aos vários golpes que recebera, sua respiração era fraca, e seus batimentos também.

Sasuke rapidamente tirou o casaco, e rasgou uma parte dele, tirou o vestido vermelho dela, e verificou que a barriga estava sangrando muito, e precisava limpar aquele ferimento, antes que piorasse. Molhou o pedaço rasgado e passou no ferimento muitas vezes, tentando estancá-lo.

Observou o corpo de Sakura, e ficou embaraçado. Mas, não havendo outro jeito, pois o ferimento era profundo e se não fosse cuidado, ela iria morrer, fechou os olhos, se concentrando e quando os abriu, só pensava em salvar a vida da garota.

-Vamos Sakura!!! Você sempre foi forte, preciso que você viva!! -falava ele angustiado. Vamos Sakura!! Você não pode morrer agora...Vamos Sakura!!

Mas a jovem não acordava, e sua respiração parecia ficar cada vez mais fraca, enquanto o sangue não estancava.

O jovem começou a ficar desesperado. Não pode ser...tudo que eu faço parece inútil...Sakura, você não pode morrer agora...Não agora...por favor!! Segurou a mão dela e colocou-a no seu peito. Sakura...acorde...por favor Sakura!! Mas a garota não despertava.

Estava perdida, na verdade não sabia exatamente onde estava. Olhava para todos os lados e só via escuridão.

-Sasukeee!!! -chamava ela inutilmente. -Narutooo!! Onde vocês estão? Sasuke!! Naruto!! Hinata!! Neji!!! SASUKE!!

Corria no escuro, mas não via nada. Suas lágrimas começaram a cair. Onde estava? Onde estavam todos? O que tinha acontecido? Por que ninguém lhe respondia?

_**Esse é o começo da fic...ainda tem muito pela frente Eu e a Anne-san esperamos que vcs gostem dessa fic tanto quanto nós gostamos**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Sasuke!! Por favor...Sasuke!! Onde você está? Sasuke!!! -gritava ela caindo de joelhos, enquanto chorava desesperadamente.

Depois de tentar utilizar seu chakra para curá-la, e ver que não conseguia por que estava muito fraco Sasuke sentiu o peso do caos dominar seu coração. Olhou para Sakura ali deitada, imóvel, cada vez mais longe, e se sentiu perdido. Duas lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos seus olhos, mas ele não queria admitir que seria o fim. Não poderia ser este o fim!

Lembrou de como aquela doce menina tinha sido corajosa, enfrentando um perigo muito mais forte e perigoso do que ela jamais sonhara. Aquela que ele julgara por tanto tempo inútil e enfadonha, lhe salvara a alma, e agora ele não conseguia salvá-la.

-Sakura!! Acorde pelo amor de Deus!!! Acorde!! Você não pode morrer agora... -falou ele abraçando o corpo morno dela. -Não pode me deixar agora...Sakura...não me deixe agora...Eu...preciso de você ...Não morra...

Sentou no chão segurando o corpo dela, suas lágrimas agora sem conter molhavam seu rosto em ondulações desesperadas de dor. Nunca conseguira chorar depois da morte de seus pais, mas agora vendo aquela que ele rejeitara, mas que com tanta coragem e amor, salvara-lhe a vida, morrer assim, não conseguia evitar. Agora sentia medo de perdê-la.

-Sakura... -sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. -Eu não queria ter feito isso, não queria ter te machucado, me perdoa... -chorava. -Por favor...resista...resista Sakura...Eu preciso de você...você nunca foi irritante...nem chata, nem fraca...eu preciso de você...Sakura!!

-Sasuke!!! -gritava ela por sua vez, na escuridão. -Sasukee!!!

-Sa...su...ke... -ele ouviu ela balbuciar de repente.

Ela está me chamando...ela está viva ainda...

-Estou aqui Sakura...estou aqui... -falou ele e a beijou. Não um beijo apaixonado, mas um beijo desesperado, sofrido, um simples beijo na escuridão.

De repente, Sakura sentiu um calor em meio às lágrimas. Um calor que a cobria, que dava-lhe forças.

Abriu os olhos devagar e percebeu que Sasuke a beijava. Sentiu-se corar, mas não iria interromper esse momento, e deixou-se levar pelo beijo suave e amoroso. Quando Sasuke percebeu que ela tinha acordado, se afastou sem graça, mas sem deixar de dar um suspiro de alívio. Os dois se miraram por algum tempo até Sakura dar um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu sabia que você não iria morrer... -falou ele tentando dar aquele mesmo tom frio de antes, mas não conseguia.

-Você está chorando? -perguntou ela olhando para ele.

-Claro que não!! —respondeu ele virando o rosto. -E eu sou de chorar? Claro que não!! Ora... -mas voltou a olhar para ela e deu um pequeno (bem pequeno mesmo) sorriso.

Ele estava chorando por mim...nossa...ele nunca fez isso, sempre foi frio, distante...É Sakura...às vezes é bom ficar em perigo!!Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo doía muito e finalmente percebeu que estava sem o vestido. Olhou para o garoto muito envergonhada e este percebendo colocou seu casaco em cima dela. Ele também estava muito sem graça.

-Tirei sua roupa, porque você estava muito ferida e eu precisava limpar seus ferimentos. -falou ele olhando para o outro lado. -Mas na verdade, ainda não terminei de cuidar deles, e se eu não fizer isso, você pode...não... -lágrimas de novo queriam saltar-lhe dos olhos pelo medo de perdê-la, e Sakura percebeu isso.

-Pode...pode...continuar a cuidar deles... -balbuciou ela muito vermelha. -Não me incomodo...

Sasuke pegou o pano molhado e continuou limpando a barriga de Sakura, enquanto ela o admirava ainda sem graça. Depois do ferimento limpo, ele pegou uma faixa branca...(não me perguntem de onde ele tirou essa faixa!!! O.O)...e fez um curativo nela. Quando terminou cobriu-a com o seu casaco.

-Agora você fica aqui descansando... -falou ele preocupado. -E durma tranqüila, porque eu não vou deixar acontecer nada com você...

-Sasuke... -sussurrou ela fechando os olhos. Minutos depois Sakura caiu num sono profundamente tranqüilo. Enquanto ele a observava, velando seu sono.

-HINATA!! -gritou Naruto quando a garota caiu no chão, muito ferida.

Um pouco longe da cachoeira onde se encontravam Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto estava estendido no chão imobilizado pela dor, e Hinata lutava contra Neji, que estava hipnotizado e se tornara mal. A jovem de olhos pálidos caiu no chão, muito fraca enquanto Naji se preparava para o próximo golpe.

-Hinata!!! Saia daí!! -gritou Naruto sem conseguir se mexer. -Hinata!!!

Mas não houve tempo, pois Neji jogou-a longe com um só golpe. Naruto ficou olhando horrorizado, sabia que se continuasse assim Hinata iria morrer, e ele não queria isso. Forçou-se a se levantar, mas não conseguia. É o fim...ela vai morrer...eu não quero que ela morra...eu...preciso dela...Hinata!!!!!

A jovem de olhos pálido estava desmaiada debaixo de uma árvore, e Neji caminhava para ela com um sorriso maligno. Se preparou para o último golpe. Naruto não podia mais olhar. Tudo estaria perdido. Hinata iria morrer...não havia jeito. De repente Tenten pulou de uma árvore em cima de Neji fazendo-o cair com ela. A jovem de cabelos negros ficou em cima do garoto impedindo-o de concretizar o golpe.

-Neji!! Acorde!! Esse não é você!! -gritou ela segurando os braços do garoto.

Neji empurrou-a para longe, mas Tenten não se dando por vencida pulou nele novamente fazendo permanecer no chão. O garoto olhava para ela atônico, enquanto duas forças lutavam dentro de si, uma querendo matá-la e a outra querendo protegê-la.

-Neji...esse não é você...por favor acorde... -falou ela entre lágrimas. -Volte Neji...volte a ser o garoto que eu amo!!!!! -falou isso e vendo que ele lutava dentro de si, beijou-o tentando colocar nesse beijo todo o amor que nutria por ele.

A luta de Neji então, parou. E ele conseguiu se libertar da hipnose. Foi nesse momento que percebeu que Tenten estava o beijando. Arregalou os olhos surpresos, mas enfim correspondeu a ela. Era tudo que ele queria naquele momento...Beijar Tenten (Aii!! Que lindooooooo xD)

Tenten olhou para Neji minutos depois e viu que este lhe sorri. Era Neji de novo, sorrindo...(gente imaginaa!!! Aquele sorriso lindo que o Neji tem...olhando comovido e apaixonado pra Tenten...vai dizer que nunca quiseram ver essa cena!!! xD)

justo -Tenten... -sussurrou ele, e beijou de novo. (ihuu U.U O.O -)

Naruto se arrastou até Hinata. (ele estava muito ferido para se levantar, imagina quanto não deve ter lutado...) Tentou sentar...e segurou a garota puxando-a um pouco para si. Ela estava desmaiada.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tentando inutilmente acordá-la, acaba percebendo o quanto ela é linda e sente vontade de ...Beijá-la! Eu quero beijá-la! Como ela é linda...apesar de estar muito ferida...e desacordada...ainda sim ela é linda...e...Sem poder se conter mais, se aproximou dela e a beijou. (iuhuuu a fanfic dos beijosss!!! -)

Hinata começou a abrir os olhos e percebeu que era beijada...NARUTO!!! Oh! Meu DEUS!! ELE ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO...MESMOOO!! O.O Ela arregalou os olhos, mas o calor daqueles lábios tão sonhados eram o paraíso, então ela voltou a fechá-los e só voltou a ver quem a beijava, quando este a soltou.

-Hinata você está bem? -perguntou ele olhando naqueles olhos pálidos.

-Es...estou bem... -respondeu vermelha, completamente perdida naquele mar azul dos olhos de Naruto.

-Fiquei com tanto medo de te perder, Hinata!!! -exclamou ele abraçando fortemente a garota.

Hinata estava feliz, porém muito envergonhada...(imagina a cara dela, tadinha...xD Mas bem que ela estava querendo)...e por isso não conseguiu falar mais nada, apenas sorriu.

No dia seguinte...

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, podia sentir a brisa fresca da manhã. Seu corpo todo doía, mas as lembranças do beijo de Sasuke, não a deixavam achar os dias tão ruins assim.

Ela olhou em volta e viu que ele não estava por perto. Ficou preocupada. O que poderia ter acontecido? Lentamente conseguiu se sentar e apoiando-se nas paredes tentou ficar de pé. Quando estava tentando se equilibrar suas pernas cederam e, mas foi amparada por Sasuke por trás.

-Onde você pensa que vai Sakura? -perguntou ele fazendo-a se sentar. -Você ainda não está boa para sair por aí...

-Eu acordei...não vi você por aqui...fiquei aflita... -falou ela sem olhar para ele. -Pensei que poderia...poderia ter acontecido algo...com você...

-Não se preocupe... -falou Sasuke, e fez ela se deitar. -Não estava aqui, porque estava lavando o seu vestido...e como você pensava em sair por aí? Pensava em ir sem roupa?

Sakura corou vivamente. Esquecera de que estava sem o vestido. (Só Sakura mesmo para esquecer que estava sem roupa! xD) Ela se cobriu com o casaco dele, sem olhá-lo. Sasuke sorriu (aquele sorriso que ele finge não mostrar...)

-Não se incomode... -falou ele de novo. -Está tudo bem comigo...agora você precisa descansar...

Ele não pode ser o Sasuke que eu conheço...!Ele está sendo amável comigo...Está cuidado de mim...chorou por mim...O que deu nele? Ele até me beijou!!! O que deu nele para ser assim tão carinhoso? Será que foi medo de me perder? Mas ele sempre achou que eu era irritante...

Pensei que fosse te perder Sakura...Pensei que você não passaria daquela noite...Não vou deixar nada acontecer a você agora...Não quero perdê-la...

Sasuke se abaixou para ver os ferimentos de Sakura. Ao olhar aqueles olhos verdes, ficou ferido pela beleza deles. Sentiu seu coração bater tão rápido que pensou que iria explodir, então, numa onda de desejo, beijou-a intensamente.

Sakura ficou surpresa com o beijo, não esperava por aquilo. No começou foi um carinho tímido, depois ela começou a sentir aquele doce sabor da língua de Sasuke descobrindo a sua boca, e foi deixando-se conduzir.

Sasuke tocou os ombros nus de Sakura. Aquela pele tão macia de encontro à dele, e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, tornando-o um misto de amor, de medo de perdê-la, e de desejo. Estava tão perto que seus corações batiam descompassados como seu fossem um só. O cheiro dela era incrivelmente delicioso, mesmo estando suada.. Estava quase perdendo o controle de si mesmo, quando finalmente seus lábios tiveram que se afastar dos dela, para procurar ar.

Os dois se olharam constrangidos e ele se virou de costas para ela. Como fui me deixar levar desse jeito?...Nossa! Nunca me senti desse jeito...não queria ter que soltá-la... Sakura ficou olhando para ele extremamente vermelha. Que beijo foi esse? Nunca me senti dessa forma... Sasuke então virou já com a sua fisionomia um pouco fria, tentando esconder o quanto estava desconcertado com tudo aquilo, e se levantou.

- Sasuke...aonde você vai? – perguntou Sakura preocupada.

- Eu vou...terminar de lavar...o seu vestido...procure não se levantar...por favor... – disse sem olhá-la, pois ainda continuava um pouco envergonhado e desconcertado.

- Ta..ta bom Sasuke... – disse Sakura ainda um pouco rubra por causa do que tinha acontecido e também percebera que ele estava mais que preocupado.

Por...por que eu não consegui me conter em beijá-la...por que...eu não queria que aquilo nunca terminasse...será que eu...será que eu a amo tanto...será que é por isso que eu sinto aquele medo...aquele medo de perdê-la?

Depois que Sasuke saiu, Sakura começou a lembrar do que havia lhe acontecido há alguns minutos...

O que será que está acontecendo com o Sasuke? Ele está tão diferente comigo...tão carinhoso...tão protetor...tão preocupado...e aquele beijo...não foi um beijo qualquer...é como se...ele realmente sentisse algo por mim... - Sakura pensava consigo mesma...

Sakura estava cansada de ficar deitada e decide ir a cachoeira para tomar banho...mesmo se levantando com muito esforço, ela consegue ter equilíbrio entre as pernas para conseguir ficar de pé.

Sasuke, que acabara de lavar o vestido e deixara num lugar para secar, ele se encosta numa árvore para admirar aquela belíssima paisagem, quando vê alguém na cachoeira.

Ele se aproxima e vê Sakura tomando banho, mas não querendo interromper, fica a observando atentamente, sem desviar o olhar da mesma, ficando fascinado com a beleza dela, não pensa duas vezes e acaba entrando na cachoeira sem que ela perceba.

Sakura, ao se virar, percebe que Sasuke também estava ali.

-Sasuke...o que...-antes que terminasse a frase, ela sente um dos dedos do jovem sobre sua boca.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

-Shiii..disse ele olhando-a bem profundo naqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas e em seguida, começa a beijá-la com tanto amor e desejo que ela corresponde o beijo e o aprofunda mais que imediatamente.

Sakura abre um pouco mais os lábios permitindo que a língua dele dance com a sua, deixando-a cada vez mais arrepiada. Talvez fosse por estar toda molhada, e sentindo o corpo dele mais perto e mais intenso. Talvez fosse pela própria emoção que aquele beijo expremia, ou pela surpresa do contato...Não saberia dizer na verdade...

Sasuke sentia como se todos os seus sentidos se ampliassem a cada toque q recebia e dava naquela dança de línguas... Queria tê-la...Lógico que sabia que aquele não era o momento adequado para aquele tipo de pensamento, mas não conseguia resistir aos arrepios e aos pedidos do seu corpo.

Tirou a blusa, deixando que a jovem sentisse melhor seu corpo bem definido. Beijou-a no pescoço, tirando suspiros dela. Já não conseguia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Pela primeira vez, não era mais o Sasuke calculista, e sim um novo, um que amava, que desejava...e que queria a garota que tocava nesse momento.(E como queria!!! . )

Sakura estava atordoada pelas sensações que Sasuke lhe permitia, mas sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Não era o momento, nem o lugar para fazerem aquilo, principalmente, quando o perigo ainda estava por perto. Afastou-se um pouco, quando seus lábios buscaram o ar. Olhou-o bem nos olhos, trêmula, ofegante.

-Sa..Sasuke -sussurrou ela, e ele entendeu o que ela queria lhe dizer, parando assim.

Sasuke ainda pertubado se afastou um pouco mais. Olhou para a água, muito corado. Talvez fosse por estar sem graça, ou pelo calor que estava sentindo. Olhou-a por um minuto e voltou a mirar a água.

-Acho melhor, você terminar seu banho , Sakura...-balbuciou ele. -Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra a gente comer.

Sakura viu o garoto se afastar em silêncio. Ainda não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo entre eles. Era como se tudo que ela sempre sonhara virasse realidade, e aquele momento que passaram ali na cachoeira, descrevia bem isso. Se enxugou e se vestiu, ainda lembrando dos lábios dele.

Tenten levantou sem conseguir olhar para Neji. Acabara de beijá-lo ou estava sonhando?

Tenten levantou sem conseguir olhar para Neji. Acabara de beijá-lo ou estava sonhando? Não, não estava sonhando, acabara de dizer e de fazer tudo que nunca tivera coragem até aquele momento.

Neji a olhava também sem graça, mas este, que muito raramente exprimia algum sentimento ou alegria, agora sorria. Um sorriso curto, porém verdadeiro. Olhava-a admirado por dois motivos: a coragem que ela teve ao se jogar em cima dele, sabendo que estava se arriscando, e o amor que ela tinha por ele, amor que ele nunca pensou que ela nutria.

-Neji...eu ...eu... -tentou falar Tenten muito vermelha. -É...eu...eu...

-Shiiiss!!--sussurrou ele se aproximando e a tocando no rosto.--Não precisa dizer mais nada Tenten...Eu não estou zangado...ao contrário...

--Ao...ao contrário Neji?--perguntou ela fitando aqueles olhos perolados.--Mas...mas...você não está zangado? Aliais você está bem? Eu...eu só...eu...

Neji conseguia perceber que a garota na sua frente estava muito nervosa e envergonhada, e sorriu por isso. Nada mais natural partindo de uma atitude tão espontânea.

Nesse exato momento, Neji coloca uma de suas mãos no rosto de Tenten e sem que tivesse tempo de pensar no que estava acontecendo, ele toma os lábios dela...um beijo apaixonado.

Depois de se separarem por falta de ar, Neji e Tenten percebem que Naruto e Hinata não estavam lá e decidem ir procurá-los, pensando que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com eles.

Hinata olhava para aquele olhos azuis, sem conseguir acreditar q ele a tinha beijado. Olhava-o carinhosamente. Talvez se não estivesse deitada, desmaiasse naquele momento de tanta emoção. Ele estava mais lindo do q nunca...Aqueles cabelos dourados balançando com o vento, aqueles olhos muito azuis, mirando-a com, carinho? seria carinho, amor? Não sabia descrever o q sentia, achava até se q estivesse no céu, não seria tão bom, como naquele instante. 

Naruto começa a olhar para Hinata, quando que essa percebe começa a ficar corada..."como ela ficava linda quando corava...linda não...perfeita", pensava ele. Naruto fixa o olhar nos olhos de Hinata como se quisesse saber o que ela estava pensando, como se quisesse ler a sua alma.

Hinata, ao perceber tenta desviar o olhar, mas não consegue...o olhar dele parecia um olhar tão penetrante que era quase impossível ela desviar e cora mais do que um tomate... Ele percebe e dá apenas um sorriso e diz:

-Sabe Hinata, vc fica mais kawaii quando ta corada, sabia?

Sentiu seu rosto arder muito...  
_Ele a achava linda corada? Como assim???_  
Ficou mto envergonhada. Podia sentir a respiração dele ainda mais próxima, cada vez mais próxima. Fechou os olhos. Tinha a certeza de que ele poderia ouvir as batidas do seu coração.  
Naruto deu um pequeno sorriso, estava tão corado quanto ela. Lentamente começou a aproximar seu rosto, até conseguir tocar os lábios dela.  
Hinata entreabriu os seus, deixando q a língua dele explorasse sua boca. Sentia arrepios, e uma sensação única de bem estar. Calor e frio se alteravam, enquanto os dois aprofundavam cada vez mais o beijo.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Neji e Tenten vinham em silêncio, atentos ao menor barulho. Olhavam tudo com muita atenção, até avistarem duas pessoas, que mais pareciam uma só.  
Olharam bem...O.O  
--Aqueles não são o Naruto e a Hinata?--perguntou Tenten de queixo caído.  
--Acho que eles não estavam em perigo como pensamos, né?--sorriu maroto Neji.  
Tenten concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Vamos deixá-los sozinhos...pelo menos nós sabemos agora que eles estão bem. – disse Tenten sem desviar o olhar de Neji

-Está certo. – disse Neji continuando os observando e em seguida olhou para Tenten – mas se ele fazer alguma coisa com a Hinata, ele me paga, isso eu te juro.

Ao ouvir isso aparece uma gota na cabeça de Tenten.

Eles então vão embora deixando o casal sozinho de novo.

Sasuke estava sentado numa pedra pensando. Sentia seu coração descompassado dentro do peito. Por um momento pensou em como seria bom ter aquela garota como esposa, e reconstruir o seu clã. Mas aquele não era o momento. Ambos corriam grande perigo, não era hora para pensar em como ela estava linda, e desejável com apenas a água cobrindo o seu corpo. Não era a hora certa para aquilo. Mas não pode conter um sorriso que se formou no seu rosto. Sim, ele agora percebia claramente, estava apaixonado por ela. Porém, isso lhe traria problemas...Se Orochimaru os pegasse, ou mesmo Itachi, ela seria a primeira vítima, e não podia deixar isso acontecer.  
Olhou para o céu. Sim, sabia o que devia fazer...não poderia deixá-la correndo esse perigo.  
_Desculpa, Sakura, mas mesmo não querendo, terei que ser frio, como antes. É para o seu próprio bem_

...  
de repente ouviu um baralho e viu q era Sakura._ É agora...Desculpa meu amor...mas isso vai doer mais em mim do q em você..._  
Sakura caminhou feliz até o garoto de cabelos negros. Estava muito feliz com tudo que tinha acontecido.  
--Sasuke-kun!!--pela primeira vez naquele dia tinha chamado-o daquela forma.--Obrigada por ter lavado a minha roupa!  
Sasuke nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-la.  
--Você não poderia voltar com a roupa manchada de sangue, né?--disse friamente.  
A jovem arregalou os olhos.  
--Agora vamos, acho que você já está melhor, e precisamos voltar. Os outros devem estar em situações difíceis, e nós aqui conversando.--falou ele se ponde de pé. 

Hinata e Naruto se separam por falta de ar em seus pulmões. Eles se olham com as respirações ofegantes e os rostos avermelhados.

-Hinata...-disse Naruto – vc...quer...er...namorar comigo???

Ao ouvir isso, Hinata arregala aqueles olhos perolados, tentando acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Desculpe...mas...o que vc disse Naruto? – pergunta surpresa.

Eu perguntei se vc quer namorar comigo Hinata – disse apenas fitando aqueles olhos perolados.

Si...sim...Naruto...- disse Hinata ficando um pouco envergonhada mas ao mesmo tempo feliz.

Naruto dá um belo sorriso em seu rosto e num movimento ele a beija mais apaixonadamente do que nunca.

Neji e Tenten voltam para o local onde eles estavam antes de irem procurar por Naruto e Hinata.

-Ne...Neji...- disse Tenten começando a chegar perto das coradas de Hinata só de olhar para o garoto.

-O que foi? – disse friamente, mas fitando-a

-É sobre...sobre o que aconteceu aquela hora...er...bem...eu... – Tenten não pode terminar de falar pq sentiu Neji colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

-Naum precisa dizer nada... -sussurrou chegando mais perto.  
Sorriu triunfante. Ela estava tremendo, podia sentir. Ela o queria, ele sabia. E ele também a queria. Notara esse novo sentimento naquele beijo.  
Tenten podia sentir a respiração dele mesclar com a dela. Sentia suas pernas amolecerem, será que aquilo era um sonho?  
-Ne..Neji.. -sussurrou ela, mas não conseguiu continuar, pois o jovem a prensou na parade, ficando ainda mais próximo dela.  
Podiam sentir a pulsação descompassada um do outro. Os dois corpos muito juntos, muito tensos, muito quente...  
Neji sorria. Ela o amava, dava para sentir, o coração dela estava batendo muito fora do normal, e o dele também, quase que no mesmo rítimo.  
Aproximou os lábios lentamente, roçou-os nos dela. Não estava conseguindo se conter, aquele perfume o embriagava, e o único som que ouvia era o dos corações batendo.  
-Ten...Tenten... -balbuciou ele no ouvido da garota, e esta sentiu um arrepio forte.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

De repente seus lábios se encontraram cheios de desejo, de amor, de fúria. Neji não conseguia se conter, aproximou seu corpo ainda mais do dela. Não conseguia pensar no que estava fazendo, a razão já ia longe dali.  
Ficaram se beijando assim por muito tempo, até não conseguirem mais respirar. Se separaram muito lentamente, mas não se soltavam.  
Tenten mirava os olhos perolados do rapaz, que pareciam aflitos de desejo. Sabia que aquilo era um perigo, mas estavam tão próximos, tão incrivelmente próximos...  
Neji fechou os olhos. O que estava fazendo? Aquilo não era o momento. Olhou-a novamente. Estava tão bonita! Os cabelos quase soltos (despentiados xD), a face corada pela vergonha e pelo calor que estavam sentindo, os olhos assustados, a boca entreaberta, o coração palpitante, a respiração difícil. Estava tão linda, tão desejável. Aquele corpo de menina, agora, se transformara num corpo mais amoldado pelas formas, ele já tinha reparado isso, mas não como naquele momento.  
Fechou os olhos novamente. Não, não poderia fazer aquilo, não poderia pensar aquilo, muito menos naquele momento.  
_O que está acontecendo comigo?_ Sentiu seu rosto arder. Se afastou e se virou de costas.  
--Tenten...me..me desculpa..Eu não devia ter feito isso.--Falou tão baixo, que achou que não seria ouvido.  
Tenten ainda pertubada, escostada na árvore, não disse nada, mas quando percebeu que Neji ia embora, correu até ele e o segurou.  
--Espera...pre...preciso te dizer uma coisa.--falou ela muito constrangida.--Neji...eu..eu..  
--Fala Tenten...--disse ele mirando aqueles olhos castanhos.  
--Eu..te...amo..Neji--balbuciou envergonhada.  
O jovem sorriu. Ele já sabia disso, mas era tão bom ouvir daqueles lábios a frase esperada. Tenten ficou surpresa com o sorriso, e muito envergonhada de ter finalmente confessado o que sentia há muito tempo.  
Sentia-se tão envergonhada, e estava com tanto medo da resposta dele, que fez mensão de correr, mas foi empedida pelo garoto.  
Neji tocou no rosto dela, fazendo-a olhá-lo.  
--Estava, por acaso, pensando em fugir de mim?--perguntou ele baixinho.--Eu também tenho...que te dizer algo...  
Sentiu seu coração bater muito forte. Não só ele como ela estavam muito tensos com o momento. Olhava-a com carinho, algo que ela nunca pensara ver nos olhos daquele rapaz frio.  
--Eu..também te amo...Tenten..--falou ele por fim, quebrando o silêncio que já se formava. 

Sakura estava espantada. Aquele era o mesmo Sasuke q a havia beijado? Parecia tão diferente agora... Deu um pequeno sorriso e não respondeu nada. Apenas saiu andando devagar por causa dos ferimentos. Já que tinham que procurar os outros, era melhor irem sem perda de tempo.  
Sasuke olhou para ela com o canto do olho. Doía-lhe a alma ver aquele sorriso pequeno e desapontado no rosto da garota. Principalmente porque ele sabia o que ela deveria estar pensando. Seu coração estava pequeno. Será q valia a pena arrancar uma esperança quando acabava d dá-la?  
Olhou-a mais uma vez. Ela já andava, agora com dificuldades por causa dos ferimentos, ferimentos esses por culpa dele, de sua vingança ridícula!

Flash back

Sakura olhou-o assustada. Aquele não era o Sasuke q ela conhecia. Com aqueles olhos vermelhos, aquele ar maligno, aquele ódio, aquela fome de sangue. Não, aquele não era o Sasuke, aquele era um monstro. Mas não deixaria que aquele monstro levasse o Sasuke, nunca!  
Naruto estava caído num canto, fraco demais para lutar. Hinata segurava-o no colo, tentando reanimá-lo. Neji estava do lado daquele monstro. Também não era mais Neji, era apenas um fantoche, um demônio que o havia dominado. Tenten se segurava num tronco, olhando fixamente para a imagem do garoto de olhos perolados que agora eram sequiosos de sangue, como os de Sasuke. Mas estava tão fraca quanto os outros. A única que poderia fazer alguma coisa era ela, Sakura. Mas como? Sempre fora uma fraca, uma irritante, uma garota que só servia para atrapalhar, e que todos faziam de tudo para proteger... Mas, agora, agora era diferente, ela não conseguiu convencê-lo de desistir da sua vingança, mas não deixaria ele ser levado pelas trevas.  
-Então? -perguntou aquele Sasuke estranho com uma voz tão fria e irônica q chegava a doer. -Vai ficar parada aí? Como sempre foi? Parada, inútil...Seus amigos estão fracos, e só me resta agora você, que na verdade, sempre foi um resto...nunca foi nada...  
Sasuke sorriu, aquele sorriso maligno. Sakura olhou-o nos olhos. Não, não era ele... Então uniu toda a sua coragem. Não deixaria que ele se fosse, não dessa vez. Pegou sua única arma. Olhou para o garoto. Mas dessa vez com uma expressão diferente, tinha raiva, raiva de quem o deixou daquele jeito. Iria morrer se fosse preciso, mas libertaria-o daquela maldição. 

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Então correu. Correu como nunca fizera antes, correu com fúria, com força, com raiva, com vontade d vencer. Foi ficando rápida e cada vez mais rápida. Seu corpo era envolvido pelo seu próprio chakra, fazendo ficar cada vez mais veloz. De repente já podia ser vista pelo seu inimigo. E foi então que o atacou.  
Sasuke não podia acreditar. Como ela estava tão rápida, não conseguia acompanhar seus movimentos, e então no ultimo instante viu. Ela voou por cima dele, e com sua única arma, atacou-o, mas ele conseguiu virá-la e entaum sua arma foi sua fraqueza. Sangue, muito sangue...  
Olhou-a nos olhos e sentiu uma pontada no seu coração. Aqueles orbes verdes, de repente perderam a cor, e um filete de sangue escorreu pela boca da garota.  
Não podia mais enxergar com perfeição, começava a ver tudo turvo, e então num suspiro longo e demorado, ficou no escuro.  
Sasuke olhou-a pasmo nos seus braços, e sentiu suas próprias lágrimas.  
-Sa...Sakura..SAKURA!! -gritou ele não acreditando no que via.  
Perdeu a noção de tempo, de espaço, não sabia o que fazer e nem como fazer, e então só viu uma solução...  
Neji então atacou-o de surpresa, fazendo com que o garoto de orbes ônix voasse longe com sakura desmaiada no colo. Sasuke conseguiu virar a tempo e proteger o corpo da garota. Não poderia ficar ali, e deixá-la morrer, precisava salvá-la. Mas aquele maldito Neji estava atacando-o, como poderia lutar dessa forma?  
Foi nesse momento q viu uma garota de cabelos azuis ir de encontro ao jovem d olhos perolados e atacá-lo com coragem. Era o momento, o tempo que precisava.

O tempo passava cada vez mais rápido, parecendo querer fugir dele, e a cada momento sentia perdê-la, mas não perdê-la, não dessa vez.

Fim do Flash Back

Sasuke não agüentando mais ver Sakura daquele jeito, começa a sentir uma pontada tão forte que ele vai atrás dela...

-Sakura...espere...- disse gritando para que Sakura o ouvisse

Sakura não olha pra trás e nem responde...só fica intacta.

Sasuke não agüentando mais, a pega pelo braço e a puxa para mais perto de si e a beija.

Sakura fica surpresa com a atitude dele...mas retribui o beijo...um beijo doce e carinhoso.

-Sa...Sasuke...- ela é interrompida por ele quando ele coloca o dedo indicador dele nos seus lábios e diz a olhando naqueles olhos esmeraldas dela:

-Sakura...eu fui...eu fui frio com vc agora pouco pq eu queria te proteger...pq não quero que ninguém te machuque...mas não consigo te evitar mais...Sakura...eu te amo.  
Sakura fica surpresa ao ouvir essas palavras vindas dele, palavras que ela achava que nunca ouviria...e ela percebe que ele fala com a maior sinceridade que ele possuía, pq seus olhos lhe mostravam ternura, carinho e amor.

-Sasuke, eu achei que vc...estava apenas brincando comigo...-disse sem fitá-lo

-Olha Sakura, eu nunca iria brincar com os seus sentimentos...pq eu te amo...e vc é a pessoa com quem eu mais me importo no mundo...se vc morresse...eu morreria junto...não iria suportar te perder...vc é a minha vida...

Sem mais delongas, Sasuke toma os lábios dela novamente e sem demora ela tb retribui o beijo...mas eles sabiam que tinham que ir ajudar os outros...mas tb queriam aproveitar aquele momento mais ainda...

Tenten ficou parada, surpresa, olhando naqueles olhos perolados. Como assim? Tinha ouvido direito? Ele...ele a a..amava? Ficou sem fala. As palavras simplesmente não vinham. Abriu muitas vezes a boca, sem produzir nenhum som.  
O vento batia nos cabelos daquele belo jovem que estava na sua frente, que antes era um monstro como Sasuke. Nada parecia ter acontecido, nada parecia ser o mesmo... Como ele conseguia ser mais lindo naquele momento do que em qualquer outro? Como ele conseguia fazê-la ficar sem falas, quando em nenhum outro momento ele conseguiu? Como ele poderia deixá-la tão louca como deixava-a agora?  
Neji olhava-a extasiado. Seus olhos de chocolate nunca brilharam, nunca dizeram tanto, quanto naquele breve instante. Nunca palavras foram tão insignificantes, como naquele minuto. Depois de um inferno como aquele, só o que ele queria era poder dormir ao lado daquela garota e ficar assim para sempre...  
Se miraram assim por minutos que pareceram horas, até que Tenten foi se aproximando, calmamente, fechando seus olhos, a medida que os dele também fechavam, e seus rostos iam se aproximando...

O primeiro contato foi um simples roçar de lábios semi-abertos, até que se tocaram plenamente, num beijo absoluto, numa onda de amor mais forte que qualquer tempestade.  
Sentiram as primeiras gotas de uma chuva forte. Mas não se importaram. Não queriam se desgrudar daquela felicidade de finalmente terem um ao outro. E então mergulharam num mundo deles, num mundo só deles. De onde só saíram quando o ar faltou...  
Olharam-se ainda muito próximos, e se afastaram aos poucos. Neji então acariciou o rosto daquela garota corajosa, que pulara em cima dele alguns minutos antes, impedindo-o de matar a própria prima.  
--Ne..Neji..pre...precisamos ajudar ao Naruto e a Hinata a voltarem para Konoha, mesmo eles estando meio ocupados--sorriu ela.--Você sabe que precisamos, não é?  
--É...--suspirou ele.--Então vamos...--pegou a mão dela e a puxou delicadamente e recebeu um sorriso de volta. 

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Vão se afastando aos poucos para buscarem um pouco d ar, e acabam avistando duas pessoas vindo de mãos dadas em direção a eles.  
Logo os dois reconhecem as pessoas como sendo: Neji e Tenten. Mas espera? O.O ... Os dois de mãos dadas??  
Naruto arregala os olhos para ver melhor. Sim estavam de mão dadas, e bem dadas. E sorriam!! Que será que tinha acontecido, que os dois estavam daquele jeito??  
-Hinata...aquele não é o Neji de mão dada com a Tenten? -pergunta surpreso.  
-S..Sim -responde ela ainda se recuperando do beijo maravilhoso que ganhara. -Sim são eles sim. -De repente ela arregala os olhos também, supresa com o mesmo fato que deixara Naruto tão vidrado: as mãos dadas dos dois, e claro, os sorrisos.  
-Nós perdemos alguma coisa, Hinata? -pergunta ele ainda tentando ver se era ilusão aquilo tudo.  
-Acho que perdemor muitas coisas, Naruto-kun...-sorriu a jovem corando, fazendo o garoto de olhos azuis sorrir também.  
-Vocês dois vão ficar aí sorrindo um pro outro mesmo? -perguntou Neji no seu tom habitual, quebrando o clima que novamente se formava.--Precisamos procurar a Sakura e o Sasuke, e voltar para Konoha. Sem contar que está chovendo muito e não podemos ficar parados aqui.  
-Droga Neji! -falou Naruto corando. -Você não podia parar de encher o saco? Droga!!  
Neji não fez nada, nem teve nenhuma expressão, mas no fundo sorria de ver a cara de Naruto assim tão corado, chegava a parecer Hinata. Na verdade, não sabiam dizer quem estava mais vermelho, o que o fazia quase rir, porque de fato era uma cena engraçada.  
Tenten sorriu, ao ver os dois tão envergonhados. Talvez se a pegasse olhando para Neji como eles os tinham pego, ficasse pior do que estavam agora. Mas teve que concordar que tinham que voltar o mais rápido possível para Konoha.  
Ajudou Hinata a se levantar, e Neji ajudou Naruto, que mal conseguia andar.

Os quatro então só tinham mais uma coisa a fazer antes de partirem daquele lugar chuvoso: achar Sasuke e Sakura.

Os dois já estavam no meio do caminho quando foram encontrados pelos outros quatro.  
Sasuke ajudava Sakura a andar. Tenten ia do lado de Hinata. Neji ajudava Naruto. e assim, os seis jovens iam caminhando debaixo de uma chuva densa e irredutível que parecia não querer parar por nada.  
Já estava anoitecendo, e a floresta parecia mais escura e mais assustadora do que antes.  
-Acho melhor procurarmos um abrigo. -falou Tenten quebrando o silêncio. -Essa chuva não parar e está ficando muito escuro, vamos ter dificuldade de continuar nosso caminho, principalmente porque estamos cansados e feridos.  
-Ela tem razão. -falou Sasuke. -Mas aonde vamos encontrar abrigo? Porque o único q eu conhecia era perto da cachoeira, mas já estamos bem longe de lá.  
-Isso não é problema. -falou Neji com aquele jeito de sempre dele.-Byakugan!  
-Também posso ajudar!--falou Hinata. -Byakugan!  
Os dois ficaram por um tempo assim, concentrados, cada um virado para um lado, procurando um lugar.  
-Achei! -falou Hinata. -Ali, perto daquelas pedras, tem uma caverna, fica bem perto daqui pelo o que eu vi. Podemos chegar até lá em algumas horas e nos abrigar até amanhã.  
Todos concordaram prontamente. Mas Neji não se conformava em não ter visto o local antes de Hinata (sempre querendo ser o primeiro ¬¬).Algumas horas depois...Avistaram a caverna que Hinata tinha mensionado, e caminharam mais rápido até ela.  
Estavam bem molhados, para não dizer encharcados. Neji tirou a camisa e Sasuke e Naruto o imitaram. (O.O gente, tá um calor aqui, não tal?)  
Sakura, Tenten e Hinata arregalaram os olhos. Sakura corou de leve, mas continuou admirando o corpo do seu amado. Aquele corpor todo definido, molhado por causa da chuva...

Tenten também corou, mas se virou logo depois. Não poderia vicar olhando aquele corpo do Neji, porque começava a pensar em algumas coisas impróprias...(O.O q q isso gente!!!!)  
Hinata quase desmaiou quando viu Naruto. Corou tanto que poderiam vê-la, mesmo que estivesse muito escuro. Muito sem graça se virou e tampou o rosto. Como o Naruto-kun ficava lindo daquela forma...(O.O até você Hinata???!! Esse mundo tá perdido!!)  
-Que houve com vocês? -gritou Naruto olhando para as garotas super coradas. (Eita Naruto baka...nunca percebe nada msm..)  
Sasuke sorriu maroto. Ele tinha noção do quanto que o seu estado mexia com uma certa garota de cabelos rosas.  
Neji também notava o quanto mexia com Tenten, porque desde que tinha tirado a camisa que ela evitava olhá-lo. E no fundo, apesar de não demonstrar, sentia uma pontada de orgulho por ser desejado por ela.

**_Continua..._**


	9. Chapter 9

-Vocês vão ficar molhadas mesmo? -continuou Naruto. -Vão pegar um resfriado.  
Todos olharam para ele. Elas ficaram ainda mais coradas do que já estavam, ao ponto de Tenten ter q segurar Hinata, para estar não cair. Eles surpresos. Realmente tinha concordar que elas iriam ficar resfriadas...Mas um sorriso malicioso apareceu em cada um. Sim...mas ficariam bem melhor sem aquelas roupas...  
-AIII!!! -gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo, cada um com um galo maior que o outro.  
-Isso é para vocês não ficarem pensando besteiras! -falou Tenten muito irritada.  
-Mas...mas o..o q..que vamos fazer Tenten? -falou Hinata ainda corada. -Vamos ficar mesmo resfriadas se continuarmos com essas roupas.  
-Mas Hinata, você quer que façamos o que? Se tirarmos a roupa, vamos ficar com frio, e...-corando muito.-...não vamos querer ficar desse jeito na frente deles vamos?  
Os três sorriram de novo, imaginando as cenas...  
-AIII!!! -gritaram novamente com outros galos.  
-Não pensem em nada disso!! -gritou Tenten. -Acho melhor ficarmos assim mesmo. Amanhã a gente volta para Konoha e tomamos remédios.

Passado algum tempo, os seis se sentaram cansados de tudo que tinha acontecido naqueles dias.  
Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, que no começou corou um pouco, mas que foi voltando ao normal a medida que o tempo passava.  
Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Sasuke, que a puxou para mais perto, aconchegando-a com os braços. Todos olharam para os dois muito surpresos, mas ele não ligava mais para isso.  
Neji sentou e se encostou na parede. Era o único que não fez mensão de querer que Tenten se aproximasse, o que a deixou um pouco magoada, afinal, não tinha sido ele que a tinha encostado na parede, e depois dito q a amava? Por que agora que todos estavam dando carinho a suas namoradas, ele não poderia dar-lhe um pouco de carinho também?  
Tenten olhou para Sasuke e Sakura, e depois para Naruto e Hinata, este abraçando uma Hinata muito vermelha com um braço. Até Naruto, que às vezes era um lerdo nessas coisas, estava dando carinho a Hinata. Sentiu inveja...Sim, nesse momento sentiu inveja. Olhou com o canto do olho para Neji. Ele nem a olhava, nem sentava perto dela. Ela estava lá, sozinha, depois de ter acreditado que ele a amava. Seria tudo uma maldita ilusão? Será que tinha sonhado?  
Fechou os olhos para espantar as lágrimas que queriam cair. Encostou a cabeça na parede na caverna. Queria tanto sumir dali...Se deixara enganar tão facilmente...deveria saber que Neji não...  
Seus pensamento foram interrompidos quando sentiu que alguém se sentou do seu lado, bem perto dela. Olhou e viu Neji, olhando-a, apenas observando. Sentiu seu rosto corar, não sabia dizer se era de vergonha, por sentir as lágrimas nos olhos, ou se era de estar com o coração a mil no peito.  
-Está chorando? -perguntou ele num sussurro.

-N..Não... -respondeu ela num sussurro mais baixo ainda, passando as costas das mãos nos olhos.  
Neji olhou-a profundamente. Era um imbecil, ele sabia. Enquanto todos estavam demonstrando carinho com as garotas, ele tinha que ter ficado parado lá, deixando Tenten daquele jeito...Como era idiota, com seu maldito orgulho! Tocou nos rosto da garota, que o mirou surpresa. Estava tentou virar o rosto, mas foi facilmente hipnotizada por aqueles orbes perolados.  
-Ne...Neji.. -balbuciou ela.  
-Eu sou um idiota Tenten...me desculpa... -falou isso e a beijou profundamente.

Naruto olhou para os dois lá na outra estremidade da caverna. Eles se beijavam. É finalmente aquele baka mostrou algum sentimento, né? Sorriu maroto. É sim, finalmente.  
Olhou para a garota de cabelos azulados que estava dormindo no seu ombro. A linda Hinata. Como sentiu medo de tê-la perdido na hora em que ela foi atacada por Neji. Nunca sentiu tanto medo, como naquele momento, principalmente que não podia fazer nada... Observou-a com carinho. Como era baka!! Nunca havia notado o quanto ela era linda, o quanto era especial. E até aquele instante, só pensou em uma garota: Sakura.  
Virou-se para o outro casal. Por que foi tão baka!! Sabia que ela amava o Sasuke, e mesmo assim, pensara que teria alguma chance, era muito tapado mesmo... Desperdiçando um amor do seu lado, para procurar um amor num lugar impossível...  
Mirou novamente Hinata. Mas será que alguém que era tão atrapalhado, faria aquele garota doce, que nunca saíra do seu lado, feliz?

Começou a perceber que era observada. Aos poucos abriu seus olhos pálidos e de de cara com outros olhos de um tom tão azul quanto o céu. Corou vivamente. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para baixo. Naruto sorriu, sabia que aquele jeitinho dela de ficar envergonhada, era a maior prova do seu amor por ele. Como fora tão cego?  
-Na..Naruto-kun? -chamou ela vermelha.  
-Oh..Desculpa, Hinata. É que você está tão bonita sem graça, que não consegui parar d olhar para você.  
-O.O ...Eh...eu...eh...eu -ela começava a ficar cada vez mais vermelha, fazendo sorrir ainda mais.  
Naruto abraçou-a. E ela quase desmaiou. (Ele ainda estava sem camisa O.O)  
-Hinata...eu te amo... -sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.  
-Na...Naruto-kun... -os olhos dela brilhavam. Será que estava sonhando?  
O clima almentava, mas antes de algum dos dois fazerem alguma coisa, um grito foi ouvido dentro da Caverna.  
Sakura fora jogada de encontro a parede, enquanto um homem de cabelos bem escuros, um rosto muito pálido, segurava Sasuke.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Todos olharam asssutados, e logo se levantaram, olhando para aquela cena.  
Sasuke mirava os olhos de Orichimaru, que o segurava pela garganta.  
-Achou que poderia fugir de mim, Uchiha Sasuke? -falou aquela voz de serpente.  
Sakura se levantou, ajudada por Tenten. As duas olhavam com espanto. Como ele conseguiu encontrá-los?  
-Responda Uchiha! Achou que poderia fugir de mim? Esqueceu que você agora me pertence?--falou isso e o jogou no chão. Sakura deu um grito.  
-Eu..não pertenço a você!! -disse Sasuke num tom frio.  
-Não? Então, o que me diz dessa marca no seu pescoço? -ironizou Orichimaru.  
Nesse instante, uma dor, uma dor enorme tomou conta do corpor de Sasuke. Seus olhos foram ficando vermelhos. Seu corpor foi sendo coberto por desenhos negros. Seu chacra foi se tornando maligno, enqaunto gritos eram ouvidos por todos, o horror tomava conta daquele lugar.  
-SASUKE!! NÃO!! -gritou Sakura que tentou correr até o jovem, mas que foi impedida por Tenten.--Me larga Tenten!

-Não!! Você está fraca demais, se atacar-lo dessa forma, vai acabar morrendo, e não vai conseguir salvar o Sasuke. -falou Tenten segurando o braço da jovem de cabelos rosados.  
Ela tinha razão. Se lutasse daquela forma, não iria aguentar. Olhou para aquele garoto que amava tanto. Estava se tranformando num monstro. Não, de novo não...  
De repente só se ouve um estrondo. Neji voou em cima de Orichimaru que desapareceu imediatamente.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. O jovem Hyuuga olhava Sasuke com preocupação e cautela. Sabia que agora o mais novo dos Uchiha estava novamente dominado por aquela força maligna, e que qualquer movimento poderia indicar o início de um grande confronto. Colocou-se em posição, enquanto apenas observava.  
Sasuke levantou a cabeça lentamente, e mirou aqueles olhos brancos na sua frente. Sentia uma batalha enorme dentro de si, e pior, estava perdendo. A dor alucinante estava começando a passar, e uma enorme raiva tomava-lhe o corpo e a mente. Sabia que isso era fruto daquela maldição, daquele maldito controle que era exercido sobre o seu corpo, mas não conseguia evitar. Sua mente era cada vez mais facilmente dominada.  
Sakura estava horrorizada. Percebia que ele lutava dentro de si para se controlar, mas não conseguia. Será que não poderia fazer nada para evitar? Será que como sempre, no fim das contas, não passava de uma fraca?  
—Sasuke!—chamou Neji quebrando o silêncio.  
O jovem de olhos, agora, vermelhos fitou o outro, ao ouvir seu nome. Sentia um desespero. Uma força queria matá-lo. Não conseguia falar, estava perdendo os sentidos.  
—Sasuke!! —chamou novamente o outro.  
Silêncio pesado. Ninguém ousava se mexer. Sakura prendeu a respiração. O que iria acontecer agora? Então de repente um olhar deu-lhe a resposta.  
Sasuke olhou para Neji e sorriu friamente. Levantou-se e observou o rival. O Hyuuga se colocou em defesa. Sim, agora ele não era mais Sasuke, era apenas Uchiha.

Os dois se miraram por apenas um minuto, até o jovem de olhos vermelhos aparecer atrás de Neji e atacá-lo por trás.  
Viu o Hyuuga se apoiar com uma das mãos e girar, vontando de encontro a ele e de novo desapareceu. Sorriu triunfante. Aquele gênio do clã Hyuuga não era tão bom contra ele, afinal. Mas seu sorriso sumiu quando viu as veias nos olhos do outro.  
Agora era a sua vez de atacar. Sentiu sua mão chocar contra o ombro do Uchiha, e este cair no chão. Mas, no mesmo instante em que ele estava no chão, não estava mais. Olhou novamente para trás, segurando o braço de Sasuke, fazendo-o rodar e ir de encontro à parede.  
Não podia acreditar. Aquele verme Hyuuga estava o ferindo?? Limpou o filete de sangue da sua boca. Isso tinha que acabar naquele momento!   
A jovem de cabelos rosas viu seu amado se tornar um monstro, e atacar Neji, mas o que estava prestes a ver, seria muito pior. Sasuke reunia todo o seu chacra para um único e definitivo ataque. Neji olhava para ele, e no fundo sabia que que contra aquele golpe ele não teria chance, mas iria morrer lutando. Viu-se um sorriso no rosto do jovem Uchiha. E no momento em que o garoto de olhos perolados iria atacá-lo, Sakura sentiu seu braço ser repentinamente solto.  
—Tem...Tenten não!! —gritou a garota de orbes verdes vendo a amiga correr até Neji.

Sasuke olhou para o seu rival e sorriu. E quando o outro veio ao seu encontrou, finalizou-o com um ataque mortal no peito. Ouviu-se um grito.  
—Tem...Tenten não!!!  
E nesse instante Neji, viu. Arregalou seus olhos, enquanto segurava a jovem de cabelos presos em coque cair nos seus braços.  
—Tem...Ten...Tenten... —balbuciou ele sentindo a vida da jovem sumir diante de si mesmo.  
Hinata colocou a mão na boca horrorizada. E Naruto olhou com ódio para Sasuke, que apenas sorria.  
— Bem...então quem vai ser o próximo?? —falou ironicamente o Uchiha com seu sorriso sínico.  
—SEU MALDITO!! —gritou Neji com fúria, voando até ele.  
Sasuke sorriu novamente, e fez o mesmo movimento que o outro garoto. Não se podiam ver os dois com precisão, apenas relâmpagos na escuridão da caverna, que só pararam quando um corpo caiu inerte no chão.  
Hinata correu até seu primo. Ainda estava vivo, porém muito fraco. Utilizou seu chacra para amenizar os ferimento, e só se tranqüilizou quando o viu abrir os olhos lentamente.  
—Hi...Hinata... —susurrou ele. —Cui...Cuide de Tenten. —falou tentando se levantar. 

_**Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

—Você não vai para lugar nenhum Neji! —falou pela primeira vez com força, fazendo-o se assustar.  
Nunca tinha a visto com tanta determinação. Suspirou. Se sentia tão fraco...Ten..Tenten... Lembrou-se da menina treinando com ele. Tão corajosa, tão linda. Sempre tão imprudente...  
Hinata viu o primo fechar os olhos, mas sabia que ele estava bem.  
Olhou para Naruto e fez um sim com a cabeça, este entendeu e voltou seu olhar para Sasuke encostado na parede.

—Vai ficar olhando p mim?? —disse o Uchiha friamente.  
Naruto não conseguia acreditar. Como aquele garoto na sua frente, que sempre fora tão forte, poderia ser facilmente dominado, como estava sendo naquele momento? Não o reconhecia...não reconhecia a sua garra, a sua determinação. Agora o Uchiha era um fraco brinquedo na mão de outra pessoa.  
Estava se incomodando com aquele olhar horrorizado que Naruto lhe enviava. Como se aqueles olhos reprovativos lhe ferissem mais que qualquer golpe. Sentiu raiva. Fechou os punhos. E não deu tempo do outro se esquivar. Deu-lhe um soco na cara, fazendo-o bater com a cabeça na parede.  
—Odeio quando ficam me olhando. —falou friamente.  
Hinata correu até Naruto e o levantou.  
—Você está bem, Naruto? —perguntou ela aflita.  
—Sim... —ele respondeu se levantando. —Leve a Sakura, a Tenten e o Neji para fora da caverna. Eu vou cuidar dele.  
—Ohhh!! Que medo!!!!! —riu Sasuke. — Você acha mesmo que pode me vencer??  
—Vai Hinata. Leve-os daqui. —continuou Naruto sem tirar seus olhos dos do Uchiha, ao que a garota assentiu com a cabeça.

Sasuke ficou olhando para o rapaz loiro e decidido na sua frente. Ele com certeza estava louco de achar q poderia vencê-lo...Mas por que se sentia estranho ao mirar aquele idiota? Não iria deixá-lo notar sua fraquesa diante da sua própria consciência. Olhou-o friamente.  
-Idiota! Você acha que pode me vencer...mas nunca chegará aos meus pés!! -falou ele com um sorriso sínico no rosto.  
Naruto não conseguiu conter uma raiva crescer dentro de si. Aquele maldito continuava tentando pisá-lo. Mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o verdadeiro Uchiha, sabia que no fundo ele sempre fora assim...  
Fechou os punhos.  
-Vou fazer você engolir esse seu sorriso, Uchiha Sasuke. -balbuciou o jovem loiro com raiva.  
Sasuke se impressionou com o chamamento. Porém sorriu. Então ele estava disposto a lutar mesmo? Que lutasse então.  
Fechou os olhos vermelhos, concentrando-se o máximo que conseguia. Sentiu seu chacra malígno dominar-lhe todo o corpo. Passando por todo o seus sangue, aquela onda elétrica de poder.  
Seu corpo todo manchado de tatugens pretas, ardiam diante daquela eletricidade poderosa e escura. Abriu os olhos. Aqueles orbes de um vermelho sangue, de uma frieza indescritível, que congelariam qualquer oponente, de tão penetrante e assustador.

Naruto se colocou em posição de ataque, concentrando todo o seu chacra no seu corpo, principalmente mãos e braços. Sentiu a energia do local, sentiu o chacra do seu oponente. Ele estava muito forte, como nunca o tinha visto. Mas iria vencê-lo, nem que tivesse que morrer com isso.  
E Então começou...  
Não se podia dizer quem era quem naquela confusão de relâmpagos e explosões que balançavam a caverna.  
Sasuke voou por cima de Naruto e deu-lhe um chute fazendo-o quase cair no chão e antes que ele se encontrasse com as pedras, apareceu por trás e deu-lhe outro ainda mais forte, fazendo o loiro voar e cair sem dó.  
Naruto cuspiu sangue e aos poucos foi se levantando.   
Mal teve tempo de se colocar de pé, se viu atingido por um soco na boca do estômago e sentiu suas costas baterem com força na parede. Caiu no chão ajoelhado.  
Não se daria por vencido, nunca...!!  
Se levantou e olhou para Sasuke enchugando o filete de sangue que escorria da sua boca.  
E novamente a caverna tremeu.  
Naruto tinha 20 clones atacando diretamente Sasuke, enquanto o verdadeiro correu ateh o Uchiha e o atingiu com uma bola de raios na barriga, fazendo o rapaz de cabelos negros voar longe. Não perdeu tempo, apareceu por trás e deu-lhe um chute nas costas fazendo o outro ir veloz d encontro com a parede.  
Sasuke bateu a cabeça, e caiu no chão.  
Se levantou e olhou para Naruto. Os dois sangravam muito. Mas, não deixaria aquilo barato e começaram a se matarem mais uma vez.

Sakura já não aguentava mais ouvir aqueles estrondos vindos da caverna. Se sentia aflita e muito tensa. Olhou para Hinata. Estava estava parada sentada, parecia congelada diante dos gritos e dos raios que ouvia.

Hinata sentiu o olhar da garota de cabelos rosas sobre ela, e virou-se para encarar os orbes verdes. Olhos brancos X olhos verdes...Todos os dois diziam a mesma coisa.  
Hinata levantou, ainda encanrando Sakura.  
-Vamos mesmo deixar os dois se matarem desse jeito? -perguntou a jovem de cabelos negros de repente.  
-Não. -foi a resposta.  
As duas sorriram, aquele filete de sorriso, que sabe que podem nunca mais ver uma na outra. E se abraçaram.  
-O que quer que aconteça, Hinata, nunca desista. -falou Sakura abraçada a outra. 

_**Continua...**_


	12. Chapter 12

-Digo o mesmo pra vc, Sakura. -as duas se soltaram e pegaram suas kunais.  
-Vamos! -falou Sakura, e as duas entraram na caverna.

Lá dentro não se sabia quem estava mais ferido. Os dois chacras estavam praticamente esgotados, de tanto que estavam lutando, e mesmo sabendo que se continuassem assim acabariam morrendo, continuavam se enfrentando da mesma maneira.  
Sasuke já ia atacar novamente seu oponete quando sentiu que alguém se metera na sua frente.

Parou antes que se chocasse, e observou a pessoa louca que havia o empedido de continuar sua luta.  
Se deparou com duas esmeraldas lhe mirando sériamente. E não soube dizer o por que, mas aquele olhar, aqueles olhos o desconcertaram.  
Sangue contra esmeraldas.  
Sakura não iria deixá-lo continuar. Mas não tinha idéia de como o impediria, apenas não deixaria que se matasse. Apenas o olhou bem profundamente sem desviar seus orbes dos dele.  
-O que pensa que está fazendo? -perguntou ele tentando disfaçar o tremor na sua voz. Como ela conseguia com um olhar fazer aquilo?  
Algo dentro dele queria abraçá-la naquele instante, algo forte, que quase o dominava. Ela não respondeu a sua pergunta, e também não desviou do seu olhar.  
Tentou empurrá-la, mas esta apenas colocou uma das mãos no seu peito. No seu coração. E quando ele novamente mirou aquelas duas pedras preciosas, reparou que estavam cheias de lágrimas.  
-Sasuke... -balbuciou ela de uma forma como ele nunca havia escutado na vida.  
Aquela doce voz penetrou seus ouvidos e balançou sua alma conturbada pela luta interior. E ele finalmente se lembrou de quem era a dona daqueles olhos. Se ajoelhou com as mãos na cabeça.  
-Sa...Sakura... -sussurrou ele.  
Seus olhos vermelhos, voltaram a possuir a cor ônix de antes, sua pele voltou a ser branca...e seu chacra foi voltando ao normal. Sentiu seu corpo fraquejar, pela falta d energia, e tombou pro lado, sendo aparado por mãos macias.

Abriu os olhos cançados e sentiu o carinho daquelas mãos acariciando seu rosto.  
-Está tudo bem...Sasuke.. -sorriu Sakura. -Vai ficar tudo bem...  
Apenas fechou os olhos e deixou-se ficar nos braços da garota.  
Caído, encostado na parede, com a cabeça pesando e o corpo totalmente fraco e machucado, Naruto sentiu que alguém aparecia na sua frente. Abriu os olhos lentamente e econtrou dois orbes brancos. Ficou parado olhando para aquele olhos se perdendo neles. Parecia ter encontrado a paz finalmente. Sorriu com dificuldade quando sentiu as doces mãos de Hinata lhe acariciando o rosto. Como era bom sentir aquelas mãos.  
-Naruto, você está bem? -falou ela preocupada.  
-S...sim.. -balbuciou ele.  
Ela chegou mais perto e o puxou mais para si. Corou quando sentiu que ele sorria ao encostar a cabeça no seu peito. Percebia o quanto ele estava cançado e sorriu. "Mesmo ele estando esgotado, ele ainda consegue ser mais lindo que antes..." Segurou-o con firmeza e se levantou.   
Sakura fez o mesmo e olhou para Hinata. As duas concordaram e os levaram para fora da caverna.  
Chegando lá fora, colocaram-nos deitados na grama ainda molhada pela chuva.  
Os dois estavam esgotados. Ambas olharam uma para outra e posicionaram as mãos no peito dos dois. Luzes verdes saíram das mãos delas e começaram a preencher o corpo ferido dos dois jovens.  
Os dois começaram a acordar aos poucos.  
-Hinata...vc... -mas não conseguiu terminar pois foi impedido pelos desdos desta.  
-Shiss!! -sorriu ela. -Descance Naruto, está tudo bem.  
Sasuke olhou para Sakura que cuidava dele. Não precisavam de nenhuma palavra. Ele sabia que agora nem consegueria dizer nada. Estava cançado demais para falar...

Começou a abrir os olhos lentamente, e olhou para o seu lado. Neji estava ali, lindo...adormecido. Tenten olhou para ele preocupada. Será que estava bem? Será que estava morto? Não...morto não estava, dava pra ver pela respiração...Sorriu um pouco aliviada.  
Tenten, muito preocupada se aproxima de Neji e coloca a cabeça do mesmo em seu colo, admirando-o enquanto dormia...ela começa a cuidar dele...e Neji sente uma mão suave sobre seu rosto e ao acordar, vê sua querida Tenten cuidando dele com tanto carinho, mesmo estando com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto da mesma...  
-Ten...Tenten... – Neji antes que terminasse de falar sentiu o dedo indicador dela sobre seus lábios   
-Shii...vc precisa descansar...- disse o fitando da forma mais meiga possível e olhando naqueles lindos olhos perolados  
-O que aconteceu? – disse ele confuso  
-A Sakura conseguiu fazer o Sasuke voltar ao normal e ela está cuidando dele agora e Hinata está cuidando do Naruto – mas agora vc precisa descansar  
Depois de ouvi-la dizer isso, ele não resistiu à aquela expressão meiga na face da garota e toma os seus lábios.

Tenten retribui o beijo apaixonadamente, deixando que a língua dele brinque com a dela naquela dança sensual. Abraçou-o forte, e depois de alguns minutos olhou para os olhos perolados dele.  
-Eu te amo Neji...-falou sorrindo.  
-Eu também te amo minha Tenten. -e já ia beijá-la novamente, se não fosse cortado por uma risada tenebrosa perto deles.  
Todos se viraram e Sasuke e Naruto tentaram se levantar, mas foram impedidos por Sakura e Hinata, que voltaram seus olhares para o dono daquela risada. 

_**Continua...**_


	13. Chapter 13

-Acharam que estavam livres de mim? -falou Orichimaru sinicamente.  
Sakura se levantou pegando uma kunai, sem pensar correu até o homem alto e pálido e tentou atacá-lo por trás, mas este a enganou e ele a pegou por trás colocando a própria kunai que estava na mão dela no seu pescoço.  
-SAKURA!!!! -gritou Sasuke atordoado com a visão.  
-Que menina insolente, não acha, Uchiha?? -falou Orichimaru apertando a kunai no pescoço da jovem. -Não acha que ela merece uma lição???  
-SOLTE-A!!!! -gritou o Sasuke tentando se por de pé.  
O homem de cabelos escorridos olhou para ele, e sorriu sarcasticamente.  
-Se você a quer tanto...por que não vem salvá-la? -falou ele friamente.  
-N..Não..Sa..Sasuke.. -balbuciou Sakura de olhos fechados.  
-Sakura...-disse Sasuke fechando o punho. " E agora o q eu vou fazer??"  
Olhou para Orichimaru segurando a garota e se sentiu perdido...Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o que?

Hinata olhou surpresa para Sakura, que estava presa e com uma kunai no pescoço. Voltou-se para Sasuke, a poucos metros dela. Ele se encontrava esgotados, devido à luta anterior, seu ombro sangrava e seu chacra era suficiente, apenas, para fazê-lo ficar de pé. Com toda a certeza, ele não poderia salvá-la...  
-Vai ficar parado aí? -continuou Orichimaru. -Por acaso não se preocupa com essa garota? Parece que não...Que pena, menina, no fim, suas lágrimas e seus esforços foram em vão... -sorriu sarcasticamente, aproximando a kunai ainda mais da pele alva da jovem, tirando com isso, um filete de sangue. -Já que ela não me serve de nada...  
Sakura fechou os olhos sentindo que sua vida teria fim naquele instante. Sua respiração ficou suspensa, pronta para receber o golpe final.  
-Já que ela não me serve de nada... -aproximou a kunai com precisão e sorriu para o garoto parado alguns metros a sua frente.

Não houve tempo. Sasuke reuniu todo o chacra, que possuia e apareceu na frente de Orichimaru, mas para sua surpresa, outra pessoa já estava atrás do homem de cabelos negros, que agora tinha, assim como Sakura, uma kunai no pescoço.  
-Solte ela! -falou ríspidamente uma garota d olhos perolados atrás de Orichimaru.  
Tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura ficaram petrificados com a reação da jovem, o único que não parecia abalado era aquele que ainda segurava a menina de cabelos rosados.  
-Essas garotas de Konoha estão ficando cada vez mais insolentes...-falou ele sério.  
-Eu disse para soltar ela! -continuou Hinata encostando uma kunai no pescoço de Orichimaru.  
Este pareceu considerar as opções que tinha, sentindo a pressão da lâmina na própria garganta. A situação era difícil, o ar estava suspenso numa palpável tensão. A jovem de orbes verdes se encontrava imóvel, pela surpresa e pelo medo. Sabia que sua vida poderia ter fim em questão de segundos. Abriu os olhos, mirou os de Sasuke, talvez pela última vez, e uma lágrima caiu.

Hinata tinha a respiração suspensa. Tudo dependia de um movimento. E se o Orichimaru não se abalasse com a kunai na garganta? E se ele matasse Sakura? Não, não valia a pena pensar nesse tipo de coisa. Desviou seus olhos e se voltou para Naruto, deitado a alguns metros. "Meu amor..." Ele estava tão esgotado que se encontrava semi desmaiado. Voltou seu olhar para a nuca de Orichimaru e apertou a lâmina contra ele.  
-Solte ela jah disse!!--falou agora mais decidida que nunca.  
O homem deu um sorriso frio e soltou Sakura, e a empurrou. Sasuke a segurou nos braços e a puxou para longe. Então Orichimaru, ainda com a kunai colada na garganta sorriu de novo e com uma rapidez inigualável, segurou o braço de Hinata e a fez rodar no ar, arremessando-a com força de encontro a uma árvore.  
-Hinata!!!!--gritou Tenten vendo a cena.  
Mas antes que a jovem Hyuuga atingisse a árvore, um homem alto de cabelos prateados surgiu e a segurou, aparando-a.

-Ka...Kakashi...-disse Hinata abrindo os olhos e olhando para o homem que a segurava.

-Hinata...fique aqui...eu cuido do Orochimaru – disse decidido e com uma certa raiva por baixo de sua máscara.

Kakashi a deixa encostada na árvore que alguns segundos atrás estava quase se chocando com a mesma.

Olhou para aquele que tão brutalmente atacara a jovem Hyuuga e levantou a bandana, deixando que o outro olho aparecesse.  
-Sua luta agora é comigo! -falou num tom decisivo.  
Orichimaru olhou-o de cima a baixo. E sem perder o sorriso sínico, se colocou em posição. A tensão tomava conta do lugar. Olhares incrédulos eram dirigidos aos lutadores, enquanto uma chuva forte voltava a cair.  
Hinata se levantou e correu até Naruto. Tirou seu casaco. Ele estava ainda muito fraco, se ficasse naquela chuva ficaria doente. Cobriu-o com sua roupa e tentou acordá-lo. Precisava tirá-lo dali.  
Sasuke ainda segurava Sakura. Olhou-a preocupado, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, soube imediatamente que estava tudo bem. Sakura o abraçou forte. Mas não conseguia tirar os olhos do sensei que agora lutava contra aquele monstro. Sasuke voltou seu olhos para os adversários e se sentiu culpado. Era ele que deveria estar lutando, não sendo protegido. Na verdade queria lutar, mas sabia que se fosse, não voltaria vivo.  
Olhou novamente para a jovem de cabelos rosados e sorriu. Ela o mantia vivo. Não morreria sem poder retribuir tudo o que ela já tinha feito.  
Naruto começou a abrir os olhos, sentindo os grossos pingos da chuva sobre seu rosto. Piscou algumas vezes até focalizar um rosto conhecido e amado. Mirou os olhos perolados de quem o observava e sorriu ainda com um pouco de dificuldade.  
-Hi..na..ta... -gaguejou segurando a mão dela. 

_**Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

-Não fale Naruto-kun... -disse ela sorrindo levemente corada.  
Naruto sorriu ainda mais. Depois de algum tempo ela finalmente voltara a se dirigir a ele como Naruto-kun...há quanto tempo não ouvia alguém o chamando tão carinhosamente. Fechou os olhos.  
-Precisamos sair daqui, Naruto-kun. Se você ficar nessa chuva, vai ficar doente. -continuou a garota.  
Abriu os olhos e a mirou novamente. Por que nunca tivera percebido o quanto ela era maravilhosa? Por que só na hora em que o perigo chega é que notara o quanto ela era importante para ele?

Ficou fitando-a até perceber o tom arroxeado que tomava conta da faze de hinata, e não pode deixar de achar cômigo. Era incrível como nunca notara que ela só ficava assim na frente dele. Era mesmo um baka...  
-Não...se preocupe Hinata-chan. -sorriu ele sendo ajudado por ela a se levantar.--Vou ficar bem...  
-Não Naruto-kun...você não pode ficar nessa chuva! -continuou ela e fazendo-o se apoiar no seu ombro, o levantou e caminharam até a caverna.  
Só então Naruto reparou na luta que começava a ser travada entre Orichimaru e Kakashi. Reparou em como seu sensei estava decidido, e se sentiu mal por não poder estar lá o ajudando. Mas não iria desobedecer Hinata, principalmente porque seu corpo implorava or descanço.  
Neji se levantou e ajudou Tenten. Os dois não conseguiam tirar os olhos de Kakashi, que velozmente atacava o outro. Em contra partida, podiam sentir o enorme chakra que se exalava do corpo de Orichimaru, o que o deixava mais rápido e poderoso, dando trabalho ao sensei.  
Tenten viu seu companheiro de time pegar uma kunai. O que ele pretendia fazer? Pretendia entrar no meio da luta? Ele por acaso estava louco? Segurou-o pelo braço.  
-O que acha que vai fazer? -perguntou olhando-o nos olhos séria.  
Neji a encarou. Ela tinha capitado seu desejo de luta. O que diria para ela agora? A garota que salvara-lhe a vida, arriscando a dela. A garota que o impedira de matar sua prima. A garota que tinha lhe dado seu coração, sem nem saber se era correspondida. Tenten...a garota que ele amava.  
-Vamos, fale, Neji! -continuou nervosamente. -Você pensa em lutar?  
-Tenten... -tentou falar ele.  
Os dois se encaravam. Ela com medo da resposta dele, ele com medo da reação dela.  
Kakashi estava cansado. Orichimaru era incrivelmente rápido, e nem com o seu outro olho, conseguia acompanhá-lo direito.

-Então? Já pensa em desistir? -perguntou aquele outro com seu costumeiro sorriso sínico.  
Kakashi partiu para cima dele, sem responder a pergunta, mas foi facilmente atingido com um chute por trás. Orichimaru era visivelmente máis rápido.  
Sentiu o gosto do sangue na boca e cuspiu um pouco. A luta estava difícil. Sasuke cerrou os punhos. Precisava arranajar um meio de fazer alguma coisa. Afinal, tudo era sua culpa.  
-Me desculpa... -falou para Sakura.  
A jovem arregalou seus orbes verdes e o segurou pelo pulso.  
-Não por favor...-falou num filete de voz.  
-Sakura..eu preciso lutar...não posso ficar parado vendo o meu sensei se matando na luta, quando tudo é minha culpa. -olhou com carinho, acariciou seu rosto. -Não se preocupe, eu dou minha palavra que não vou morrer...  
Sakura segurou um soluço e largou o pulso do jovem Uchiha. Este a abraçou forte. Um abraço cheio de carinho e de promessas.  
-Eu dou minha palavra, Sakura. Por você, eu voltarei vivo. -e soltou-a desaparecendo da frente dela.

Sasuke juntou seu chakra, o que ainda restava, e apareceu num galho bem acima de Orochimaru. Seu corpo não estava ajudando, sua respiração já estava difícil com apenas aquele esforço de ir até a árvore. Eu tenho que aguentar firme e atacá-lo! Tinha uma kunai na mão e teria que acertá-la exatamente no coração daquele homem. Esperou, suspendendo a respiração que começava a se tornar agitada. E no minuto que iria pular em cima de Orochimaru, alguém o segurou.  
Olhou irritado e assustado para quem o impedira.  
-O que pensa que está fazendo, Sasuke? -perguntou Gai olhando para o garoto que respirava com dificuldade. -Estando com essa pouca quantidade de chakra, se o atacasse, sabia que poderia morrer?  
-Ga...Gai.. -balbuciou Sasuke incrédulo.  
Gai segurou Sasuke nos ombros, desaparecendo da árvore e aparecendo perto de Sakura.  
-Cuide dele. -falou o sensei, desaparecendo novamente.  
Kakashi tentava pensar em uma forma de atacar Orochimaru, quando sentiu um chakra diferente, mas muito conhecido. Olhou para trás e viu Gai em pé, poucos metros de distancia.  
-Já vi que sem mim, você nem é capaz de machucá-lo, não Kakashi? -falou ele com um sorriso triunfante.  
-Ora, cala a boca! -respondeu o outro sensei olhando furiosamente para Gai. -Eu só estou tendo alguns problemas...  
-Problemas? Você está perdendo descaradamente!! -continuou o outro. -Sai daí e veja um verdadeiro ninja em ação!!!  
Kakashi lançou um olhar fusilante para Gai, que se colocava em posição de luta. Quem ele estava pensando que era, para falar desse jeito??? Esqueceu a dor que sentia e também se colocou em posição de ataque.  
Orochimaru já estava quase rindo, da briga dos dois. Eles acham que podem me vencer...Ora vejam só!! Que pretenção!! Mas se eles querem brincar comigo, então está bem!!  
Sem sair do lugar, fechou os olhos e concentrou seu chakra maligno nas mãos. Eles querem brincar, então vamos brincar...

_**Continua...**_


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto olhava para a saída da caverna com o coração na mão. Não poderia continuar ali parado, apenas ouvindo os dois senseis lutando contra Orochimaru. Olhou para Hinata ao seu lado, e percebeu pelo olhar triste dela, que ela já tinha captado sua própria angustia. Se sentiu ferido por aquele olhar. Não queria que ela sofresse, mas ela sabia que ele não poderia ficar apenas ouvindo os outros lutando...  
-Hinata... -chamou ele a encarando.  
A jovem Hyuuga olhou para o chão. Sabia o que ele iria dizer, e sabia que não poderia impedí-lo de ir lutar. Mas tinha medo...porque justo no momento em que ele, finalmente, a amara, ele poderia morrer. Não, Hinata, não é hora de pensar desse jeito!! Mas...mas...e se ele não voltar.  
-Hinata... -chamou-a novamente.  
Ergueu seus olhos perolados até encontrar com aquele mar que ela sempre amou. Sentiu uma pontada. E ele também a sentiu. Os dois ficaram se mirando por um tempo. Ela não disse nada.  
-Eu preciso lutar, Hinata... -falou ele baixo.  
Ela não respondeu, apenas o olhava. E seu olhar já era uma resposta. Hinata ergueu suas mãos, fechando os olhos, e concentrou todo o seu chacra para tentar melhorar o estado físico do jovem loiro.  
Aos poucos, foi sentindo mais força, mas não sentia nenhuma felicidade. Sabia que a estava magoando ao pedir para que ela o deixasse melhor para um luta. Enquanto a jovem o curava, observava-a com um grande nó na garganta. Até que finalmente ela deixou suas mãos caírem. Ele não estava completamente curado, mas estava bem melhor.  
Não conseguia encará-lo. Não, naquele momento. Sentia que poderia perdê-lo e não queria passar essa sensação de angustia em seu olhar. Mirou o chão, mas voltou-se para o garoto, quando sentiu sua mão ser segurada.  
-Eu não vou morrer, Hinata! -falou sério fitando as duas pérolas que estavam marejadas de lágrimas.  
-Na...Naruto-kun... -balbuciou ela, mas não conseguiu terminar, pois este a abraçou e a beijou suavemente.

Ficaram naquele beijo calmo, onde os dois só pensavam em aproveitar aquele momento, antes da luta.  
Sentiu as lágrimas de garota molharem seu rosto, e se afastou um pouco. Acariciou o rosto dela, enchugando suas lágrimas. Abraçou-a com força.  
-Eu prometo que vou voltar pra você, Hinata... -disse ele no ouvido dela. -Porque eu te amo...  
-Na..Naruto-kun...eu também te amo... -balbuciou ela abraçando-o.  
Os dois se olharam uma última vez, e Naruto se levantou e caminhou até a saída da caverna. Hinata ia logo atrás.  
-Boa...sorte...Naruto-kun... -falou ela baixinho quando viu o loiro se afastar.  
Tenten sentiu alguns chacras conhecidos se aproximando do lugar e olhou para as árvores. Neji que a observava, voltou sua atenção para onde os olhos fixos das jovem miravam e avistou alguns jovens vindo em direção aonde estavam.  
-Vamos gente!! Eles estão precisando de nós!! -gritou Ino para os outros, que eram Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari e Lee.  
-Hai -disseram todos, correndo cada vez mais rápido.

Alguns minutos depois eles já conseguiam avistar os outros nijas muito feridos na clareira da floresta.  
-Olha! Lá estão eles!! -grita Kiba.  
Todos desaparecem do galho do árvore e aparecem direto no lugar onde estavam todos.  
Ino e Kiba apareceram do lado de Tenten. Lee e Shikamaru atrás de Sasuke e Sakura, e Temari e Gaara se encontraram poucos metros de Hinata que olhava para Naruto um pouco mais a frente.  
Orochimaru olhou para o esquadrão que chegara e não gostou muito do que viu. O que não deixou de ser percebido por Kakashi. Então ele está começando a ficar hesitante...  
O homem de cabelos escorridos, sorriu sínicamente, mas de uma forma diferente. E num minuto estava lá e no outro não estava mais, e sim atrás de Gai, que foi acertado em cheio nas costas e caiu metros dali.  
-Vocês acham que podem comigo?? -grita Orochimaru mais frio que o normal.  
Todos ficam paralizados...  
Kakashi olhou do sensei para o ninja maligno que estava na sua frente. Se eu pudesse distraí-lo, talvez pudessemos derrotá-lo.  
Mas será que o Gai vai entender o que estou tentando fazer? Olhou para Sasuke, que ainda respirava com alguma dificuldade. Não, eu não posso fazer o Sasuke lutar agora...Voltou-se para Orochimaru. E se...  
Kakashi está pensando em alguma coisa...Mas eu não vou deixar que ele pense em nada, pois eu vou matá-lo agora mesmo!! Deu mais um olhar frio em direção a Sasuke e sorriu maliciosamente.  
O homem de cabelos prateados percebe o olhar, e antes que o outro voltasse seus olhos para ele, este parte em sua direção.  
Kakashi joga algumas kunais enquanto corre, pulando em seguida por cima de Orochimaru. Mas este percebe o ataque, sorri, e se desviando com ajuda de uma árvore, dá um soco no outro fazendo-o chega ao chão.  
Kakashi se levanta. Perfeito! Ele está muito desprotegido e se tentar se desviar do meu ataque, o Gai fará o resto...Olhou para o outro sensei, que já estava de pé.  
Os dois concordaram com um sinal positivo, e voltaram seus olhares para Orochimaru.

O silêncio pesava no lugar. Todos estavam surpresos e paralizados. Kakashi volta sua atenção para o homem na sua frente, concentrando o chacra nas mãos.  
Orochimaru sorri. Ele acha que ficarei desprotegido...mas é agora que eu terminarei tudo. Desvia seu olhar, mirando o grupo de jovens atrás deles, mas Kakashi o nota...  
-Nunca...deixe a guarda...Orochimaru...  
-Mas, o quê...?  
-JUTSU DE ESPADA RELÂMPAGO!! -grita o sensei de cabelos prateados, atacando em cheio o outro, fazendo-o bater em muitas árvores com a força do golpe.

Todos olhoram espantados para o lugar onde Orochimaru estava caído. Com certeza com a força daquele golpe, se ele estivesse vivo seria um milagre. Será que ele morreu? Kakashi olhava fixamente para o lugar, mas quando viu que o corpo do homem caído desapareceu, percebeu que foi enganado. Olhou para o lado e viu.  
Sasuke sentiu um arrepio e olhou para o lado, no mesmo instante sente um golpe na boca do estômago. Sakura olha espantada para o garoto, que cai no chão e desaparece. Fica assustada, mas logo percebe que não era Sasuke.  
Como assim? Orochimaru arregala os olhos irritado, e mira o sensei de cabelos prateados que sorria irônicamente.  
-Ora seu!! -grita o homem pálido furioso.  
Mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Gai voa para cima dele, e com um chute o faz voar para longe.  
Sakura procura aflita por Sasuke, não entendendo absolutamente nada. Olha para todos os lados, até que ouve seu nome de cima de uma árvore. Olha para cima e encontra dois orbes muito escuros.  
Suspira aliviada quando este lhe deu um sorriso, e volta seu olhar para a luta. Kakashi com certeza percebeu que tinha algo estranho e decidiu colocar uma réplica no lugar de Sasuke...Mas como eu não percebi? Talvez tenha cido o Gai na hora que me pediu para cuidar do Sasuke. Graças a Deus, não era o meu Sasuke-kun... Sorriu mais tranqüila.  
Gai não perdeu tempo, e antes que Orochimaru se recuperasse do golpe, ele o atigiu mais uma vez. Kakashi em contra partida, chegou por trás do ninja maligno e o chutou com força o jogando d encontra a uma árvore.  
Olhou para os dois senseis limpando um filete de sangue. Estava encurralado...Mas mesmo que morresse, levaria uma pessoa consigo. Olhou para uma árvore embaixo de Sakura e com um sorriso tenebroso desapareceu e apareceu nela.  
Não houve tempo para nenhuma ação. Todos olharam aflitos para a árvore onde se encontrava Sasuke, e quando acharam que estava tudo perdido, viram um raio de luz explodir no local, fazendo Orochimaru cair no chão.

Todos olharam para Naruto que caia sem forças no chão. Hinata correu para acudí-lo. Ele usou todo o seu chacra naquele golpe para proteger Sasuke.  
O jovem Uchiha olhou para o amigo que acabara de quase esgotar suas forças e não pensou em mais nada. Pegou uma kunai e apareceu atrás de Orochimaru.  
-Sasuke!! -gritou Sakura olhando para a cena.  
Sasuke estava fora de si. Que se danasse sua vida. Aquele homem nunca poderia mexer com seus amigos.  
Olhou para o jovem de cabelos escuros e pode sentir seu ódio. Sorriu triunfante. Mas foi apenas o que teve tempo de fazer, pois Sasuke sem conseguir pensar, movido pela sua raiva, voou, utilizando todo o chacra que lhe restava e o atacou, fincando a kunai no coração do ninja maligno. Os dois se olharam. Olhos nos olhos.  
-Acabou... -sussurrou Sasuke com um sorriso triunfante e tirou a kunai do peito do outro.  
Ficaram se fitando até Orochimaru perder as forças e cair morto no chão.  
Deixou a kunai ensangüentada cair no chão, sentindo seu corpo pesar. Olhou para frente. Sua vista começava a ficar escura.  
-Acabou... -foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar antes de cair desacordado no chão. 

_**Continua...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**  
**__****_

Abriu seus olhos lentamente. Onde estava? Viu as paredes brancas. Ouvia algumas vozes, mas ainda não conseguia distingüir quem era quem.

-Shiss!! -uma voz conhecida falou. -O Sasuke-kun acordou!

Abriu algumas vezes os olhos até conseguir focalizar dois orbes verdes na sua frente.

-Sakura... -balbuciou ele tentando sorrir, mas ainda sentindo alguma dor.

A jovem de cabelos rosados olhou-o e sorriu. Finalmente ele havia acordado. Depois de dois dias dormindo ele finalmente tinha acordado...  
sem conter as lágrimas, que agora rolavam por sua face bonita, abraçou-o com muito carinho. Sasuke olhou-a assustado, mas sabia que era natural aquela reação. Mas afinal quanto tempo estava deitado naquela cama de hospital?  
Se afastou um pouco dele, para vê-lo melhor.

De repente se viam a sós. Todos que estavam presentes, vendo a cena, aproveitaram para saírem de fininho. Aquele era o momento deles. Só deles...  
Sakura olhou para baixo. Não queria demonstrar que até aquele momento estava morrendo de medo de perdê-lo. Teve um momento que chegou a pensar nisso. Quando ele caiu desacordado no chão...  
Sasuke não conseguia tirar os olhos da jovem de cabelos rosados em pé na sua frente. Observou-a atentamente. Pelos cabelos despenteados e as olheiras, já dava para notar que todo aquele tempo tinha ficado velando ele, esperando um sinal de vida. Mas por quanto esteve dormindo??

-Sakura -chamou-a, fazendo-a olhar para ele. -Quanto tempo estou aqui?  
-Dois dias... -respondeu a garota se sentando perto da cama dele.

-Nossa tudo isso?? -comentou o jovem Uchiha imaginando que era realmente natural aquele medo que havia percebido no olhar da garota. Afinal, dois dias assustam mesmo. Voltou-se para ela. Ali sentada, ainda sem fitá-lo diretamente. Estaria ela com medo dele? Com medo da sua reação?

-Sakura...-chamou-a novamente. -Você tem medo de mim?

Arregalou seus olhos verdes. Mas que pergunta doida era aquela? Ela medo dele? Mas ela o amava tanto...Só tinha medo de não poder estar com ele...

-Não. -respondeu olhando fixamente para aqueles orbes ônix. -Por que essa pergunta Sasuke-kun?

-Não sei...-continuou ele sem desviar os olhos. -Você desde que eu acordei, não me encara. Parece temer alguma coisa... Talvez porque eu dei motivos para você sempre temer minhas reações... -suspirou voltando seus olhos para sua mãos.

Talvez ela esteja com medo de me perder. Medo de me ver partir novamente. Como farei ela agreditar que a amo, e que, agora, só penso em passar o resto dos meus dias com ela?Seus pensamentos foram de repente interrompidos por uma mão segurando a sua. Olhou para Sakura, sentada na sua cama. Se fitaram por um tempo, como se tudo dependesse daquela contemplação mútua. O silêncio os envolvia.

-Eu nunca terei medo de você, Sasuke-kun...porque eu te amo...e sempre te amarei... -disse a garota quebrando o silêncio.

Sasuke fica muito feliz em ouvir isso e toma os seus lábios mais do que imediatamente.  
Ao se separarem, Sasuke fita aquelas piscinas verdes com uma intensidade que a deixa extremamente sem graça e corada.

-Sakura...eu também sempre vou te amar...quero passar a minha vida inteira com você...minha Sakura-chan... – disse isso com um sorriso em seus lábios ao ver como ela ficava ela fica mais linda corada...linda não...perfeita. Que nem eu te disse outro dia, você é a minha vida...Sakura-chan...

Dizendo isso, toma os lábios dela novamente...se tornando um beijo mais profundo em seguida...um beijo profundo, carinhoso, amoroso, verdadeiro...e muito aguardado pelos dois...matando as saudades das danças que suas línguas faziam...  
Pararam aos poucos e se miraram em silêncio. Sakura mal podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Sasuke tinha falado que gostaria de passar o resto da vida com ela?? Aquilo só poderia ser um sonho...

-Sakura, quer namorar comigo? -cortou a jovem de repente.

Arregalou seus olhos com a pergunta. Eles estava falando sério?

-Sasuke-kun... -balbuciou ela sem palavras.

Ficou olhando-a, esperando uma resposta. Será que ela lhe diria um não? Estava com medo de um não? Por que estava tão nervoso com a resposta? Ficaram num silêncio que parecia muito tempo... Ela tentando processar na cabeça a pergunta que ele lhe fizera, ele tentando se controlar para não ter um ataque.  
De repente a jovem se joga no pescoço dele, dando-lhe um abraço apertado.

-É claro que eu quero, Sasuke-kun!!! -exclama ela com uma enorme felicidade no peito.

O Uchiha suspirou aliviado. Ela lhe dissera sim. Ela aceitara seu pedido. Eles estavam namorando. Afastou-a um pouco e acariciou seu rosto.

-Eu te amo... -falou ele lhe capturando os lábios novamente num profundo beijo.

Ficaram assim por um tempo particularmente indefinido...

_**Continua...**_


	17. Chapter 17

Neji caminhava ao lado de Tenten. Os dois estavam voltando de um pequeno treino. Pequeno, porque ambos ainda não tinham se recuperado totalmente dos seus ferimentos.

Olhou de lado para a garota. Ela só tinha se ferido daquela forma, porque se jogou na frente dele, impedindo do ataque, que Sasuke lançara, de atingí-lo. Ele nunca esqueceria tal ato. Ninguém nunca se sacrificara por ele, mas ela não teve medo da morte...Ela queria sua vida...  
Tenten não podia acreditar. Desde que voltaram que ele não falaram sobre os beijos daquela noite de tantas tribulações. Talvez fosse para ela esquecer mesmo desse assunto. Mas quem disse que ela conseguia? Aqueles lábios, simplesmente, não saiam da sua cabeça, e começava a se sentir mal por isso. Será que não significara nada?  
Não agüentando mais parou de subido. Olhando para o chão ficou ali parada, estática. Precisava acabar com aquela tortura. Se ele estava brincando com os seus sentimentos, era melhor que parasse agora.  
Parou ao mesmo tempo que Tenten, observando-a atentamente. Conhecia-a bem. Sabia que tinha algo que a incomodava. E na verdade, sabia exatamente o que era...  
-Neji... -começou a jovem de olhos de chocolate.

-Eu não agüento mais isso! -falou ela encarando-o naqueles olhos perolados.--Se você estava brincando quando disse que me amava...Fale agora!! Porque eu não aguento mais isso!!!!  
Tenten já não se continha. Não conseguia mais segurar. Estava se mantendo forte há dois dias, mas agora já não conseguia. Fechou os olhos, tentando inutilmente manter longe as lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair.  
-Eu...não agüento mais... -falou de novo com a voz embargada e trêmula.  
O jovem Hyuuga arregalou os olhos. Estava a ferindo tanto assim? Não era isso que queria. Se aproximou dela, notando o nervosismo da garota. Tocou no seu rosto. As lágrimas caiam inconsolavelmente, deixando-o atordoado.  
-Tenten... -falou bem próximo dela. -Eu não estava brincando...  
Arregalou os olhos ainda marejados e encarou as pérolas do garoto.  
-Não..não estava?--perguntou quase num sussurro.  
-Não...--respondeu ele sério.--Acha que iria brincar com seus sentimentos?  
Tenten não sabia se ria ou se chorava mais. Corou muito com a pergunta.

Realmente pensou isso. Olhou para o chão envergonhada. Mas o que ele queria? Ele não falara nada sobre o assunto desde que chegaram...

-É que você..não falou nada...achei que... -começou ela, mas foi interrompida por um doce beijo.

Neji puxou-a mais para si, sentindo o corpo trêmulo da jovem contra o seu. Aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, aproveitando cada canto da sua boca. Com carinho e uma certa necessida, empurrou-a até a parede, emprensando-a. Continuou a beijá-la, sentindo seus corpos ainda mais próximos. Pararam por falta de ar.

-Eu te amo... -falou ele se acalmando. Ela com certeza tirava ele do sério.

Tenten sorriu corada. Ele sempre a deixava daquela forma. Abraçou-o com força. Não queria se separar dele por nada.

-Eu também te amo...Neji...

Sentiu-se extremamente aliviado com aquelas palavras, e voltou a beijar aquela doce boca. Só que agora com uma carinho diferente. Beijava-a com amor...

Ficaram assim por algum tempo.

-Tenten...namora comigo? -perguntou ao se separem um pouco.

A garota sorriu com a pergunta e voltou a beijá-lo. Precisava de alguma palavra para respondê-lo? Não, aquele ato respondia tudo.

Naruto começou a acordar. Abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o teto. Conhecia aquele lugar...Estava em casa. Se mexeu ainda um pouco cansado. Não queri levantar, mas também não conseguia dormir por mais tempo... Nem reparou que não estava sozinho, até que se sentou e avistou uma garota adormecida numa cadeira. Hinata...  
Observou-a com carinho. Será que tinha passado a noite naquela cadeira olhando para ele? Sorriu. Ela sempre tão preocupada, sempre tão carinhosa. Daria uma ótima esposa. Arregalou os olhos com seus próprios pensamentos. Por que não pedí-la em namoro e depois em casamento? Sim..era isso que iria fazer!  
Levantou tentando não fazer barulho e a pegou no colo. Sentiu um pouco de dor, mas não deu nenhum pio. Ela merecia descanço, afinal, conhecendo ela, como ele conhecia, sabia perfeitamente que ela dormira na cadeira.  
Colocou-a na cama e ficou olhando-a adormecida. Ela estava feliz. Com certeza por ter certeza de que ele estava vivo. Nossa como ela é linda...

Ficou fitando-a por tanto tempo, que seu olhar penetrante a despertou. Abriu seus olhos brancos e piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade. E ao conseguir se acostumar, encontrou dois orbes muito azuis olhando para ela. Corou instantaneamente.  
--Naruto-kun...--falou assustada se sentando na cama.--Era você que deveria estar deitado na cama, não eu!!!!  
Sorriu ao ver a confusão dela. Como ela ficava linda corada...Sem nem pensar duas vezes, tocou na sua nuca, aproximando seus rostos. Hinata sentiu seu coração na boca. Mas não gritou, nem desmaiou, apenas fechou os olhos e encontrou o paraíso.  
Naruto aprofundo o beijo, se aproximando ainda mais seu corpo do dela. Acariciou seus cabelos. Que perfume ela tem, meu Deus...Ficaram naquele beijo, até que precisaram de ar.  
Respirou fundo para fazer a pergunta que tinha na sua mente. É agora Naruto, essa é a hora!  
--Hinata...—começou ele mirando aquele lindos olhos perolados.—Quer namorar comigo?  
Sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Ele...ele...ele...estava pedindo-a em na...namoro???  
--Na...Naruto-kun...você...está...falan...falando sério???—perguntou a garota incrédula.  
Estava sonhando...não era possível!!! Morreu na batalha e foi para o céu!! Ele não poderia estar pedindo aquilo!!  
--Claro que estou Hinata...minha Hinata...—continuou ele acariciando seu rosto extremamente corado.—Então...quer...namorar comigo? Eu...Eu sei que não sou um garoto muito esperto...nem muito bom nessa questão de amor...mas...eu..  
Sem saber como, uma onde de coragem a invadiu e num impulso, puxou-o para um incrível e apaixonado beijo. Deixando-o surpreendido, e aliviado. Aquilo já era uma resposta. E uma resposta muito melhor do que esperava. Fechou os olhos se entregando ao momento. Com certeza, naquele momento, era o garoto mais feliz do mundo.

Um dia depois, Sasuke saíra do hospital. Ele e Sakura andavam muito felizes e nem ligavam se os outros percebessem que estavam namorando, o que importava para eles era apenas que eles estavam muito felizes juntos.

Sasuke chega por trás de Sakura tampando seus olhos com as mãos e sussurra em seu ouvido, a deixando arrepiada:

-Sakura...eu quero te levar a um lugar, por isso não faça perguntas...é surpresa... -disse com um jeito que a deixou mais arrepiada

Ok...Sasuke-kun. – disse ficando ansiosa, mas como ele mesmo disse, ela não iria fazer perguntas.

Chegando lá, Sasuke tira suas mãos dos olhos de Sakura, deixando-a ver a linda paisagem em sua frente: uma floresta com uma cachoeira.

-Nossa Sasuke-kun...que lugar mais lindo! – disse com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

-Eu sabia que vc ia gostar...por isso eu te trouxe aqui...-disse a fitando.

Em seguida, a enlaça em sua cintura e captura os lábios dela, num beijo apaixonado e intenso.

Eles entram na cachoeira e ficam se beijando ardemente e Sakura bagunçando com gosto os cabelos rebeldes do Uchiha. Ele coloca as mãos em suas costas, fazendo com que ela fique mais próxima dele ainda...Para de beijar aqueles lábios rosados e a fita intensamente...Quando volta a beijar, não beija os lábios e sim o pescoço alvo de Sakura, deixando ouvir pequenos gemidos abafados vindos de sua própria garganta.

_**Continua...**_


	18. Chapter 18

Sentia fortes arrepios a cada beijo que ele lhe dava. Suas mãos a puxavam mais para si, numa onda de fúria, como se tudo dependesse daquilo. Sentia seu coração bater descompassado no peito, sua repiração já estava muito difícil, mas não queria parar. Se arrepiou mais uma vez quando ele mordiscou sua orelha. Sentiu um gemido sair da sua boca. Suspirou. Sentindo a mão dele descer pelas suas costas.  
Beijou-a ainda mais no pescoço, percebendo que aquele era um ponto fraco da garota. Sorriu ao ouvir seus gemidos. Desceu suas mãos pelas costas da jovem de cabelos rosado...Aproximou seus lábios da sua orelha, modiscou-a cheio de desejo. Ouviu um novo gemido.  
-Sakura... -sussurrou ele, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda com o contato da respiração dele no seu pescoço.  
Ele sorriu, sentindo o arrepio dela. E dessamarou a parte de cima do biquine dela. Sakura apenas cedeu. Queria tanto aquele garoto, que mal conseguia pensar...  
Ele acariciou suas costas nuas, beijando os ombros dela.  
Beijou-a louco de desejo, e não aguentando mais tirou sua camisa. Acariciou os cabelos rosas dela, seu pescoço, suas costas, chegando até a cintura da garota, que só conseguia suspirar com a sensação que ele lhe proporcionava.  
-Sakura... -sussurrou ele antes de tirar-lhe a última peça do biquine. -Eu te amo...  
Sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e deixou que ele tomasse conta do seu momento.

Naruto acordou com a claridade no rosto. Puxou a coberta, tentando voltar a dormir, mas uma vez acordado, não conseguia mais dormir. Suspirou cansado. Mas que coisa!!! De repente olhou para o lado, e viu uma cena linda...Hinata adormecida na sua cama. Sorriu. Como ela estava linda...  
Lembrou-se da noite anterior, em que ele acordara e se deparara com ela dormindo na cadeira. Se lembrou, que a colocou na cama, acordando-a, e que se beijaram... Sorriu...

Flash back

-Bem...já está muito tarde Naruto-kun.. -sorriu Hinata. -E você ainda não está completamente recuperado. Precisa descançar!  
-Mas Hinata...eu naõ estou com sono.. -reclamou ele sorrindo. -E já estou novinho em folha!!!  
Fez um movimento com os braços para mostrar que estava bem, mas sentiu uma forte dor com isso. A jovem Hyuuga sorriu.  
-Tah vendo? Eu disse que ainda não estava completamente recuperado. Agora deita. Você precisa descançar... -disse ela deitando-o na cama.  
Acariciou os cabelos dourados do rapaz, e já ia se levantar quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado. Olhou para aqueles dois orbes azuis, e corou. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquele olhar tão penetrante.  
-Hinata...você vai voltar pra sua casa? -perguntou ele, fazendo-a sair dos seus devaneios.  
-Acho que sim, Naruto-kun... -respondeu ela um pouco pertubada com a pergunta. -Mas fique tranquilo, eu voltarei de manhã para ver como você está.  
-Fica aqui comigo... -pediu ele a encarando.  
Hinata congelou. Ele estava pedindo para ela passar a noite lá?? O.O  
-Mas...Na..Naruto-kun.. -balbuciou ela completamente vermelha.  
Naruto a puxou, fazendo-a se sentar. Sorriu. Ela ficava linda corada...Antes de receber qualquer resposta, a beijou longamente.  
Hinata não sabia o que fazer...mas...na verdade, não queria saber o que fazer...Sentiu a língua dele pedindo permissão, e concedeu. Lenvantou os braços até o pescoço dele, e o puxou mais para si.

Naruto sentindo que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria, apronfundou ainda mais o beijo, e começou a acariciar as costas da garota.  
Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, sentiu a mão dele levantar sua blusa e seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Se afastou um pouco, e fitou aquele mar.  
-Naruto-kun... -balbuciou ela vermelha e trêmula.  
Naruto sentiu que ela hesitava. Era medo, ele sabia. Talvez medo dele não amá-la. Acariciou o rosto dela. Sorriu. Se afastou um pouco mais.  
-Se você não quiser, não vou fazer nada... -falou ele olhando-a nos olhos.  
Hinata sorriu. Ele estava tão lindo...Puxou-o, aproximando seus rostos.  
-Mas...quem disse que eu não quero... -sussurrou ela extremamente vermelha.  
O jovem sorriu, deitando-a na cama, e a beijou intensamente. Sentiu o doce aroma do seu corpo, e a abraçou. Realmente estava no paraíso...

fim do flash back

Olhou-a com carinho. Sim...Estivera no paraíso e conhecera um anjo. Sorriu... Decidiu não acordá-la. Se levantou sem fazer barulho e foi até a cozinha. O que poderiam comer?? Abriu a geladeira, e encontrou um monte de postes de lamen. Avriu um sorriso. Nada como um bom lamen!!! Pegou dois potes e ligou o fogo. Sentindo uma enorme felicidade bater no peito.

_**Continua...**_


	19. Chapter 19

Caminhando pela floresta, encontrou Neji e Lee a esperando. Tinham marcado de treinar no dia seguinte.  
Sentiu uma grande felicidade ao ver Neji, seu namorado sorrindo para ela. Seu namorado!! Que bom poder dizer isso!! Dava até vontade de gritar, de tanto que estava feliz!! Correu até ele e o abraçou. Sorriu e cumprimento Lee, que os olhava assustado.  
-Tenten...? -perguntou o garoto atônico. -Neji...?  
-Lee estamos namorando!! -falou a garota com o maior sorriso que ele já vira no rosto dela.  
-Namorando???? O.O Desde quando???  
-Desde ontem... -respondeu Neji no seu tom normal, mas sem deixar de sorrir com a alegria da jovem.  
-Nossa...O.O -comentou Lee ainda pasmo.  
-Bem...e então vamos treinar? -perguntou o Hyuuga se afastando de Tenten.  
-Hai! -responderam os dois.

Os três estavam muito fortes, dava para notar. Cada um dominava com perfeição suas técnicas, e suas agilidades eram formidáveis.

Depois de três horas de treino duro, pararam para descansar. Se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore e começaram a conversar sobre coisas banais. Riram, melhor, Lee e Tenten riram. E depois de descansados cada um resolveu ir para sua casa.  
-Até amanhã!! -falou Lee se levantando.  
-Até amanhã Lee!! -falou Tenten sorrindo.  
-Até.. -disse Neji sem se virar, e o outro foi embora.  
O silêncio pela primeira vez bateu naquela floresta. Tenten e Neji continuavam sentados debaixo da árvore.  
Olhou para o garoto do seu lado. Mas que mania ele tinha de ficar calado, gente!! poxa mais que saco isso, sabia??? Já estava irritando... Voltou a mirar o chão. Aquele silêncio estava tirando seu bom humor.  
Neji olhou para a garota do seu lado. Conhecendo-a, como ele conhecia, poderia adivinhar que ela estava reclamando mentalmente dele não falar nada. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Gostava daquele rostinho carrancudo dela. Mas também não queria ficar naquele mutismo o tempo todo.

Tenten arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma mão segurar a sua. Mirou aqueles olhos perolados. E sentiu um grande alívio.  
-Tenten eu te amo... -falou ele.  
-Eu também te amo Neji...  
-Eu sei que você estava irritada...porque eu não falo...mas você sabe que esse é o meu jeito... -abraçou-a. -Não se preocupe...não é porque não falo que deixei de amar você...no silêncio é que o meu coração fala.  
Tenten sente seu mundo parar. Ele disse isso mesmo??? Ele...ele, Neji Hyuuga disse algo romântico??? O.O Sentiu seu corpo ceder. Aquilo era um sonho...não podia ser real. Mas ela podia sentí-lo...era real.  
Abraçou-o com força. Sentiu lágrimas cobrirem seus olhos.  
-Ne...Neji... -balbuciou ela sentindo as lágrimas escorrem.  
Não foi preciso falar mais nada. O jovem acariciou o rosto dela, enchugando suas lágrimas. Beijou-a intensamente, deitando-a na grama. Paparam para buscar ar.  
-Eu te amo muito Tenten... -sussurrou ele soltando os cabelos da garota.   
Tenten mirou aqueles olhos que pareciam duas estrelas, e sorriu, se entregando completamente àquele que tanto amava.  
Já era noite...e só as estrelas presenciavam aquele momento tão mágico...

_**Continua...**_


	20. Chapter 20

Dois anos depois...

-Naruto eu já não te disse pra parar de gritar no hospital??? -falou Sakura já sem paciência.  
-Desculpa Sakura-chan...é que eu não posso evitar...não aguento ficar parado aqui sem saber o que aconteceu com a minha Hinata.--comentou o jovem loiro olhando para o chão envergonhado. -E eles já estão lá examinando ela faz um tempão e nada...  
-Calma Naruto! Ela está bem...foi só uma tontura...Com certeza ele já virão te dizer que não houve nada com ela. -disse Tenten sorrindo, tentando acalmar o amigo.  
-Mas é a TERCEIRA VEZ que ela fica tonta!! E dessa vez se eu não estivesse lá, ela teria desmaiado! Como você quer que eu fique calmo???? -gritou novamente Naruto e levou um cascudo de Sakura.  
-Ç.Ç!!!!  
-Já disse para não gritar no hospital!

Naruto olhou aflito para a porta. Era a terceira vez que Hinata tinha tonturas só neste mês. Sem contar, que muitas vezes ficava enjoada só com o cheiro da comida.

Isso o deixava aflito...  
Desde que se casara com a Hyuuga, um ano depois da luta contra o Orichimaru, ambos viviam bem, sempre saindo e namorando. Estavam sempre felizes e se amavam cada vez mais. Cada dia que se passava, Naruto amava mais aquela doce garota, que se tornara uma mulher, e que agora era sua esposa...sua adorada esposa.  
Mas o que está acontecendo com ela afinal? Nunca em todo esse tempo, ela passara mal, e agora vinha tendo essas tonturas. Se lembrou de alguns minutos atrás, quando esta cozinhava toda contente, pois já tinha comprado o presente de casamento para Neji e Tenten...

Flash back

-Meu amor, você está fazendo o que aí, para a gente? -perguntou Naruto se aproximando, e abraçando Hinata por trás.  
-Naruto-kun...estou preparando um ensopado de frango para por no lamen. Eu sei que você adora quando eu faço isso... -disse ela e este lhe retribuiu com um sorriso bem grande.  
-Eu te amo Hinata!!! -falou ele e a beijou no pescoço.

Sorriu fechando os olhos apreciando a carícia. Como era bom sentir-lo mais perto. Como adorava quando ele a beijava desse jeito. Como o amava...  
Abriu os olhos letamente, e já ia se virar para beijá-lo, quando foi dominada por uma forte tontura. Se segurou em Naruto, sentindo que suas pernas não aguentariam. Fechou novamente os olhos, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo.  
-Hinata? -perguntou ele aflito a segurando pelos ombros.  
-Na..Naruto-kun...eu..estou...tonta... -balbuciou ela muito pálida.  
Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Pegou-a no colo e a levou para o Hospital. De lá ligou para Sakura, Sasuke e Tenten. Porque o pânico de perdê-la não o estava deixando pensar direito.

Fim do Flash back

Olhou novamente para a porta, por onde viu sua esposa pela última vez. O que estava acontecendo lá??  
-Eu quero entrar! -falou ele levantando a cabeça.  
-Dobe!! Não fique assim, droga. Ela está bem!! -falou Sasuke já ficando nervoso com a aflição do amigo.  
-Ora Teme, você está calmo porque não é a Sakura que está dentro daquele quarto, de onde ninguém sai e para onde ninguém entra!!! Droga!! Ela é minha esposa!!!! -falou Naruto ainda mais aflito.  
O Uchiha já ia responder quando a porta finalmente se abriu.  
Todos olharam aflitos para o local, de onde saiu uma médica de cabelos roxos.  
-Uzumaki Naruto, por favor. -chamou ela.  
-Sou eu. -respondeu se levantando.  
-Queira me acompanhar, por favor. -disse dando meia volta.  
Todos olharam sérios para Naruto, que parecia estar a ponto de um colapso.  
-Calma Naruto, vai dar tudo certo. -falou Tenten sorrindo.  
-Isso mesmo! Vai dar tudo certo...Vai lá! -sorriu Sakura segurando a própria aflição.  
O jovem loiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enolindo em seco. É agora! Andou até o quarto onde vira a médica entrar e respirou fundo. O que quer que fosse, teria que manter a calma.  
Olhou para a porta e a abriu. Avistou na maca sua amada Hinata de olhos abertos, fitando o teto.

-Entre, senhor Uzumaki. -falou a médica. Ao que Naruto obedeceu.  
Hinata sorria, tentando aliviar a tenção do seu marido. E sorriu mais ainda quando o viu correr para o seu lado e agarrar a sua mão.  
-Você está bem meu amor??? -perguntou ele muito preocupado. -Está sentindo alguma coisa? Alguma dor? Está doente??  
-Calma, querido.. Estou bem... -sorriu a jovem de olhos perolados diante de toda aquele preocupação. O que o fez se acalmar. Aquele sorriso encantador sempre o deixava mais calmo.  
-Senhor Uzumaki.. -começou a médica sorrindo. -Devo parabenizá-lo...  
-Por quê?? -perguntou sem entender nada.  
-Porque você vai ser pai. -respondeu a médica sorrindo e entregando os exames na mão do jovem que olhava para os papais atônico.  
Naruto arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para Hinata que continha o maior sorriso do mundo.  
-É..É verdade...minh...minha Hinata?? -perguntou surpreso.  
-Sim, meu amor...estou grávida. -sorriu ela segurando a mão dele.  
Não conseguia mais se conter. Era demais!  
Uma felicidade sem tamanho o invadiu. Pegou os papeis e num impulso os jogou para o alto dando um grito de alegria.

Na sala de espera só se pode ouvir o grito do jovem loiro...  
Todos se levantaram quase que imediatamente, se olharam e correram para o quarto onde se encontrava Hinata.  
-O quê? O que aconteceu?? -perguntou Sakura com o coração na mão. Mas ao olhara para os dois sorrindo não entendeu nada.  
-Sakura-chan...a minha Hinata está grávida!!!! -falou Naruto entre risos e os beijos que dava na jovem amada.

_**Continua...**_


	21. Chapter 21

Gota geral.  
-E para isso você precisou alertar o hospital inteiro Dobe??? -resmungou Sasuke sem conter um sorriso ao ver a cara do amigo e o tamanho da felicidade que o outro estava sentindo.  
Todos riram e foram cumprimentar Hinata que não se cabia de sorrisos e dos beijos de Naruto.

Depois de toda aquela correria, susto e surpresa. Sasuke e Sakura sairam do hospital rindo. Nunca viram Naruto tão feliz na vida, a não ser no dia do próprio casamento.  
Caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha comentando sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Neji e Tenten estavam de casamento marcado para o dia seguinte, Naruto e Hinata seriam pais, e eles nunca estiveram tão felizes como naquele momento.  
-Meu amor, o que você pensa em fazer hoje a noite? -perguntou o Uchiha de repente olhando a jovem de cabelos rosados de lado.  
-Ah! Não sei meu amor...Não tinha nada em mente. Acho que ia experimentar o vestido para o casamento amanhã. Mas nada de muito importante. Por quê? -perguntou Sakura olhando para ele.  
-Ah por nada!! -respondeu Sasuke parando perto de um banco. -Vamos sentar?  
Concordou com a cabeça e se sentou do lado do seu amado Sasuke, sentindo o abraço que este lhe dava. Como estava feliz!!! Há dois anos que namoravam, e nunca a vida fora mais bela que naquele momento.  
Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Se lembrou de quanto tempo sofrera por ele, de todas as dores, as angustias, da luta, do medo...e sentiu como se tudo aquilo não tivesse mais sentido, como se fosse apenas uma foto sem foco, uma página passada. Agora tudo o que sentia era paz...Uma tranqüilidade enorme, uma vontade de viver.  
-Sakura... -sussurrou Sasuke no seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.  
Sentiu o corpo dela se arrepiar e sorriu. Adorava ver o quanto de paixão sua voz provocava naquela jovem de 18 anos. Adorava vê-la, ouvir-lhe os suspiros, e sentir que era para ele e somente dele todas aquelas sensações.  
-Sakura... -sussurrou novamente ao pé do ouvido desta, provocando novos arrepios.

-Sim... -balbuciou ela de olhos fechados.  
-Você quer...passar a noite na minha casa hoje? -perguntou ele corando um pouco, mas como ela estava de olhos fechados não podia ter a visão maravilhosa dele corado.  
Sentiu seu rosto arder. Mas já estava acostumada. Muitas vezes dormia na casa do seu namorado, e na verdade eram suas melhores noites.  
-Claro meu amor... -respondeu ela sorrindo e foi retribuída com um doce e longo beijo.

Tenten se jogou no sofá. Nossa como tinha sido um dia agitado! Suspirou. Tirou os sapatos e o casaco. Tinha feito muitas coisas. Primeiro foi na loja pegar o seu vestido de noiva, afinal seria no outro dia o seu casamento. SIM, o seu casamento com Hyuuga Neji!!!! Fechou os olhos ao pensar no jovem dono do seu coração. Poderia morrer neste momento, pois com certeza aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes da sua vida. Mas claro que não queria morrer!!! Queria era viver muito ao lado daquele seu companheiro de time que sempre amou e que sempre iria amar...

Suspirou mais uma vez, sorrindo. Depois, recebera a ligação aflita de Naruto do hospital. Correra para lá o mais rápido possível, lá ficara sabendo que sua amiga seria mãe. Sentiu-se feliz por ela, e pelo Uzumaki. Sim, eles seriam pais maravilhosos...Ele um pai apaixonado, e coruja, ela uma mãe dedicada e carinhosa, uma mãe maravilhosa. Sorriu. Ao sair do hospital, foi ver o bufê do casamento, recebera ligações dos seus pais que estariam chegando de viagem, recebera flores, cartões, e outras coisas para o seu casamento. E finalmente...conseguira parar para respirar.  
Olhando em volta, avistou uma ligação não atendida na bina. Olhou, e viu que fora Neji. Se ajeitou no sofá e pegou o telefone. Discou o número e esperou, sentindo que mesmo depois de dois anos, seu coração ainda batia forte ao ligar para o Hyuuga.  
-Moshi Moshi. -veio a voz dele na outra linha.  
-Neji? -perguntou ela se esticando no sofá.  
-Oi Tenten! Eu te liguei mais cedo, onde estava? -perguntou ele.

-Vendo os preparativos do nosso casamento. Fui também no hospital... -continuou ela.  
-NO HOSPITAL??? -exclamou Neji na linha. -Por quê? Está doente?? Se sente mal???  
-Não...Não...Calma meu amor...estou bem... -sorriu Tenten diante da preocupação do noivo, e sorriu mais ainda ao ouvir um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha.--Foi a Hinata que teve um tontura...  
-A Hinata??? O que ela teve?????  
-Ela teve uma tontura...Neji, a Hinata está grávida. -continuou Tenten e começou a contar tudo o que tinha feito naquele dia.

A noite já estava caindo. Sakura se olhou no espelho. Estava pronta, e na verdade, estava linda!! Passou um pouco mais de brilho labial, pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Iria para a casa do seu amado Sasuke e teria que estar perfeita.  
Alguns minutos depois, já estava parada na porta do Uchiha. Era incrível como ainda sentia borboletas nos estômago. Sorriu. Ele era o único que conseguia deixá-la daquela forma. Bateu na porta e ouviu um já vai vindo de dentro da casa.  
Esperou olhando para o céu. Como estava lindo, quantas estrelas. Nunca notara as estrelas até sentir o gosto dos lábios de Sasuke pela primeira vez. Como se sentia feliz de estar ao lado dele...  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma porta se abrindo e por um maravilhoso, gatíssimo, perfeito rapaz a observando sorrindo.  
-Que bom que está aqui, meu amor...--falou ele chegando perto dela e a enlaçando pela cintura. -Você está linda!!  
-Obrigada meu amor... -sorriu ela em resposta e o beijou.  
Depois daquele longo momento em que ficaram naquela porta, aproveitando o sabor um do outro, Sasuke a olhou e sorriu.  
-Vamos entrar, porque eu tenho uma surpresa para você... -falou ele e deu-lhe mais um selinho.  
-Uma surpresa? -perguntou Sakura entrando do lado do Uchiha. -Que surpresa?  
-Você vai ver. -falou ele entrando na sala -Venha!  
Sakura deixou o casaco e a bolsa perto da porta e entrou olhando para uma sala iluminada por velas. Na mesa havia um jantar cuidadosamente preparado, com uma música de fundo, suave e romântica.  
Sasuke sorriu ao ver a surpresa no rosto da namorada. Ela estava maravilhada. Afastou a cadeira e olhou para Sakura.  
-Venha se sentar... -falou carinhosamente.  
-Sa...Sasuke-kun... -balbuciou ela sem acreditar naquilo tudo.  
Foi até a cadeira e se sentou. O Uchiha deu-lhe um beijo na testa e se sentou na outra cadeira.  
-Eu fiz esse jantar para você meu amor...Sei que está surpresa...mas pelo menos experimente. -falou sorrindo maroto.

_**Continua...**_


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura arregalou os olhos, se desculpou corada e começo a comer, percebendo o quanto estava delicioso o jantar. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Sasuke tinha mesmo preparado um jantar romântico para ela?????? Estava certo que nesses dois anos se surpreendera muitas vezes com ele, principalmente com sua forma carinhosa de tratá-la, mas naquela noite ele tinha se superado de forma espetacular!!  
Após o jantar, Sasuke se levantou e foi até o rádio, colocando uma música muito lenta. Foi até a jovem de cabelos rosados e estendeu a mão.  
-Sakura...quer dançar comigo? -perguntou levemente corado.  
-Claro, Sa..Sasuke-kun.. -sorriu ela estendendo a mão, e os dois começaram a dançar.  
Sakura cada vez ficava mais surpresa e maravilhada. Como ele dançava bem!! Era tão leve, tão suave...E o perfume dele??? Estava a embriagando, a levando para outro mundo...  
Os dois ficaram se fitando enquanto dançavam colados um no outro. As respirações ficavam cada vez mais próximas, seus olhares cada vez mais profundos...  
...Cada vez mais apaixonados...  
O primeiro toque foi de leve, apenas sentindo seus corações batendo, a música já havia terminado, mas a melodia que ouviam agora era o das suas respirações se mesclando num delicioso e profundo beijo, no qual ficaram não se pode definir quanto tempo.  
Ao se separarem, Sasuke sorriu e colocou a mão no bolso. Sakura ainda estava sob o efeito daquele beijo maravilhoso. Que noite mágica!!!!!  
-Sakura...eu queria...te fazer uma pergunta...muito especial... -falou ele um pouco mais sério, mas sem deixar de sorrir.  
-Faça Sasuke-kun... -balbuciou ela mirando a caixinha que este tinha na mão, sentindo seu coração pronto para sair pela boca.  
Sasuke abriu a caixinha e de dentro dela tirou uma aliança. Olhou no fundo daquelas duas esmeraldas maravilhosamente iluminadas pela luz das velas e pegou sua mão.  
-Sakura... -respirou fundo. -Quer...quer se casar comigo? -perguntou suspendendo a respiração.  
A jovem Haruno arregalou os olhos. Ele...Ele estava mesmo pedindo aquilo???

Ele estava mesmo a pedindo em casamento??? Aquilo era real????? Olhou-o no fundo daqueles olhos ônix e soube que não era um sonho. Fechou os olhos. Quanto tempo desejara e sonhara com aquilo. E finalmente...  
-Sim...Sim Sasuke-kun!!! -falou ela abrindo o maior sorriso que ele já vira. E num impulso o abraçou, sentindo que a qualquer momento suas pernas cederiam àquela emoção.  
Sasuke não se cabia de felicidade e depois de colocar a aliança no dedo da mão direita da sua, agora futura esposa, a beijou com toda a paixão e amor que nutria por ela.  
E aquele noite prometia muito mais...

O dia já havia amanhecido, quando Tenten acordou, e olhou para o teto. Finalmente chegara o dia que mudaria sua vida!!!!! Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Há alguns anos atrás, nem sonharia que estaria se casando com Neji. Lembrou-se de tudo o que passou...  
Nossa, acho que quando descobri minha paixão por ele, nunca iria sonhar com o dia de hoje...Nunca nem me permitiria desejar isso. Ele era sempre tão frio...

Flash Back  
Estavam treinando há duas horas, quando finalmente Tenten se sentou no chão completamente esgotada. Olhou para o garoto de 13 anos que estava parado na sua frente, ainda esperando um reação. Ele estava mesmo querendo continuar o treinamento?  
-Vamos parar um pouco, Neji...estou cansada... -respondeu a morena sorrindo.  
-Você vive cansada...Nem lutar direito hoje lutou... -falou ele sem olhá-la, pegando o casaco.  
Nem lutei direito..., pensou Tenten melancólicamente. E antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o Hyuuga já havia desaparecido.  
E nem para me esperar..., pensou se levantando. É, Tenten, esquece ele, porque você nunca será correspondida... Enxugou algumas lágrimas que cismavam cair, e foi para casa.

Fim do flash back

Sorriu. Em que momento da vida, após tantos tratamentos frios, ela, imaginaria que o jovem Hyuuga, iria corresponder-lhe, e iria se casar com ela?? Nunca!! Mas ali estava ela. Deitada na sua cama, horas antes da cerimônia, que celebraria a sua maior felicidade. É, Tenten, milagres realmente acontecem... Sorriu e se levantou.  
Resolveu tomar um longo banho, depois, ligaria para as suas amigas, afinal, precisaria de ajuda para se preparar para o casamento. Sentiu seu coração na boca. Minha nossa!!! Agora é que eu estou sentindo...eu vou casar...eu vou casar!!!! Subir no altar...me tornar a senhora Hyuuga...Hyuuga Tenten...hummm...soa muito bem aos meus ouvidos!! Sorriu, ainda sentindo um frio no estômago. Entrou no boxe. Estava muito feliz e muito nervosa. Como as sensações conseguiam se misturar daquela forma?

Saiu do banheiro enrolada num roupão lilás, quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Correu para atender. Já começou a correria, e olha, que ainda são 10:00 horas!! Imagina quando chegar às 18:00?? Nossa...!!!  
-Moshi moshi.. -falou Tenten no telefone.  
-Tenten??--perguntou a voz do outro lado.  
-Oi Ino!! Como vai??? -respondeu a garota.  
-Vou bem, e você? Preparada pro casamento??  
-Acho que estou, Ino... -sorriu a morena. -Mas estou nervosa, e acho que vou precisar de ajuda para me arrumar...  
-Pode deixar amiga!!--exclamou a loira. -Eu já estou indo pra aí, e irei te ajudar...a propósito, liga para a Sakura e peça para ela ir pra aí também!!  
-Tá bom, Ino, até daqui a pouco...  
-Até.. -desligou o telefone.  
Tenten suspirou. Agora sim, iria começar a correria. Discou o número, e esperou.  
Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes...Hummm que estranho, Sakura não atende...Quatro vezes...Desligou. É, ela não está em casa. Daqui a pouco eu ligo, pode estar ocupada. Se levantou e foi se vestir.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma fresca brisa acariciar seu rosto. Olhou para o teto, e se lembrou da noite anterior, de todas as surpresas e maravilhas da noite anterior. Olhou então para o lado, tendo uma visão linda...Sasuke dormindo...Sorriu completamente apaixonada. Aquele rapaz, aquele que era e sempre seria dono do seu coração, dormia tranqüilo...Acariciou o rosto dele, tirando uma mecha caída. Como ele estava lindo...na verdade como ele era lindoo!!!! Olhou para a aliança e sorriu. Estava noiva!! Fechou os olhos, sentindo a felicidade que aquele pensamento proporcionava. Noiva do Sasuke... Abriu novamente os olhos e se levantou cuidadosamente, para ele não acordar. Estava com fome, e com certeza ele também estaria com fome, quando acordasse.

Colocou a mão na cama e viu que estava vazia. Onde ela estava?? Pensou abrindo os olhos. Olhou para o chão. As roupas não estavam lá. Será que ela foi embora?? Então sentiu um cheiro muito bom vindo da cozinha. Se levantou sem fazer nenhum ruido e viu uma jovem de cabelos rosados cantarolando enquanto preparava um delicioso café.  
Sorriu maroto. Chegou por trás dela, sem fazer nem um mínimo barulho e a enlaçou pela cintura, sentindo seu corpo tremer pelo susto.  
-Meu amor... -sussurrou no pé do ouvido dela, sentindo o corpo da jovem se arrepiar completamente, com sua respiração próxima ao pescoço.  
-Sas...Sasuke-kun... -balbuciou Sakura fechando os olhos.  
Ia reclamar que ele lhe dera um susto, mas não conseguiu, ele simplesmente tinha total domínio sobre seus sentidos, e a fala parecia ficar presa na garganta, pois por mais que abrisse a boca, nenhum som saia desta, a não ser os suspiros, devido aos beijos que este lhe dava no pescoço.  
Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até Sasuke a puxar e lhe beijar longamente. Aquele momento parecia não ter fim, até que Sakura se distanciou um pouco dele.  
-Sasuke-kun...precisamos nos arrumar... -falou ela sorrindo. -Preciso ligar para a Tenten, e ver se ela está necessitando da minha ajuda, afinal, ela vai casar hoje.  
-Mas você já tem que ir?? -perguntou ele sério.  
-Ora, meu amor...você sabe que hoje vai ser uma dia muito agitado, não sabe? E depois...você também tem que se arrumar, essas coisas... -sorriu ela e Sasuke se deu por vencido.  
Minutos depois Sakura já estava a caminho da casa de Tenten...

Algumas horas depois...

-MAS QUE DIABOS!!--gritou Neji já sem paciência. -ESSA GRAVATA NÃO FICA NO LUGAR!!!  
-Calma, Neji!!!! Você assim vai ficar todo desarrumado! -falou Hinata sorrindo, com a falta de tato do primo.  
-MAS COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMO??? JÁ COLOQUEI ESSA GRAVATA 5 VEZES!!!! -continuou o Hyuuga, quase que quebrando o espelho.

_**Continua...**_


	23. Chapter 23

A jovem sorriu e se aproximou do primo, ajeitou com facilidade, aquilo que tanto o atormentava.

-Ora, ora!! O grande Hyuuga Neji, perdendo para um gravata!! -riu Naruto sentado numa cadeira.

-Calado Naruto!!! -falou o Hyuuga ainda tentando se acalmar. -OU acabo com você!!

-Calma Neji!! Você está mesmo perdendo a cabeça!! É só um casamento...esse nervosismo passa... -continuou o loiro.

-hgm

Para Neji, aquele era o dia mais importante da sua vida. Nunca se sentira tão impotente, e tão nervoso como naquele momento. Nunca as emoções o dominaram tão completamente. Estava até com medo de Tenten deixá-lo no altar!! A única coisa que o consolava era saber que a morena sempre o amara e que aquele pensamento era apenas fruto do nervosismo do dia.

Olhou para o relógio: 16:00. Sim, faltavam duas horas para sua vida mudar completamente, e para melhor. No dia seguinte acordaria, olharia para o lado, e não estaria mais só. Estaria com a melhor companhia do mundo! Abriria os olhos e sentiria o doce perfume de Tenten. Sorriu com este pensamento. Apesar de todo o nervosismo, só de pensar na jovem, já ficava mais calmo.

-Mas o que você tah fazendo Ino?? -perguntou Tenten sendo empurrada pela loira até uma cadeira.

-O q eu penso q estou fazendo?? Te maqueando claroooo!!! Ou você acha que com a cara lavada?? -comentou a garota pegando o estojo de maquiagem. --Agora fecha os olhos e deixa a profissional agir!

Sakura chega a casa de Tenten, mas começa a sentir uma forte tontura. Ela fica apoiada no portão até a tontura passar e entra na casa de Tenten. 

Ao chegar ao quarto da mesma, ela diz:

Olá meninas!- disse sorridente

Oi Sakura - disseram as duas em coro

-Vem aqui que eu preciso que você me ajude com o meu cabelo. – diz Tenten

-Ok...-diz se aproximando da mesma.

Sakura começa a desmanchar os dois coques do cabelo da jovem de cabelos castanhos e começa a penteá-lo. Mas começa a sentir aquela forte tontura e para.

Sakura...o que foi? Você ta bem?- diz Ino preocupada com o estado da amiga

Eu...eu estou sentindo...um pouco de tontura...senti agora pouco quando tava chegando aqui...-diz Sakura com uma mão na sua cabeça.

Sakura!!!- as duas gritam ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura havia desmaiado e elas vão correndo levá-la para o hospital mais próximo.

Sasuke estava em seu quarto se arrumando preguiçosamente para o casamento (imaginem ele com preguiça..que fofo) quando ele ouve seu celular tocar e vê que era Ino.

Alô?- diz Sasuke

Sasuke?-pergunta Ino desesperada

Sim...aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura?- pergunta ficando preocupado

Ela desmaiou aqui na casa da Tenten e ela ta no hospital aqui perto da casa dela.-disse desesperada- Você precisa vir pra cá.

Ok...já estou indo aí...já chego em alguns minutos.- diz com um tom preocupante na sua voz e ao mesmo tempo desesperado

Ta bom...tchau...até daqui a pouco

Até

Sasuke chega ao hospital e vê Tenten e Ino sentadas num banco e se aproxima.

-E a Sakura?- pergunta preocupado.

-A médica pediu alguns exames, e levaram ela.--falou Tenten. -Mas fica tranquilo, não deve ser nada.

Sasuke olhou de Tenten para Ino quase engolindo uma série de pensamentos que o invadiam sem permissão. Será que a Sakura estava realmente bem??

De repente a porta se abriu e uma doutora de cabelos escuros apareceu.

-A senhorita Haruno está bem. -disse ela a todos. -Só está tendo umas tonturas normais para o estado dela.

-Que estado?? -perguntou Sasuke cada vez mais preocupado.

-Sasuke Uchiha...por favor me acompanhe

Sasuke foi atrás da médica de cabelos escuros e ela o levou até o quarto de Sakura.

-Vou deixar vocês dois a sós- disse se retirando do quarto.

Sasuke estava fitando aquela garota deitada naquela cama com um sorriso em seu rosto olhando-o.

-Sakura...você está se sentindo bem?- pergunta preocupado.

-Sim..estou bem não se preocupe - disse sorrindo o que fez com que o Uchiha ficasse menos preocupado – Eu tenho uma notícia pra te dar.

-Qual???

-Eu...eu estou grávida- disse o fitando

-Se...Sério???-diz com uma alegria invadindo o seu peito e dá um belo sorriso –Vo...Você está mesmo grávida?

-Estou...de 4 semanas

Sasuke sente imensamente feliz ao saber que sua noiva estava grávida...a garota que ele mais ama no mundo...grávida...como foi bom ouvir isso. Se aproxima lentamente do rosto da mesma e a beija apaixonadamente com uma de suas mãos sobre seu pescoço.

_**Continua...**_


	24. Chapter 24

Hinata olhou para seu primo sorrindo. Era tão engraçado vê-lo nervoso e ao mesmo tempo feliz por estar a ponto de se casar com a Tenten. Lembrou do próprio casamento...Naquele dia maravilhoso...em que tudo tinha saído perfeitamente errado...Sorriu.

Flash Back

Já eram 20:00...Estava nervosa, ansiosa, com medo, trêmula...E se o Naruto não chegasse?? E se ele não viesse??  
Olhou para os lados. Todos estavam sentados, esperando. Ela tinha chegado não havia muito tempo, mas ele ainda não comparecera...onde ele estava?? Olhou ansiosa. E se ele não chegasse??  
Pare com isso Hinata...ele vai chegar!!, pensou consigo. Mas sua tranqüilidade só chegou quando visualizou os cabelos dourados daquele que tanto amava. Sorriu, ele estava mais lindo do que nunca!! Corou estupidamente com esse pensamento. Naquele terno...aqueles olhos brilhando de felicidade e ansiedade. Sentiu ele se aproximar lentamente. Ela mesmo não conseguia dar nem mais um passo de tanto que estava paralisada. Apenas conseguia sorrir entre o vermelho e o roxo de seu rosto.

-Des...Desculpa Hinata...eu me atrasei...mas...eu te amooooo muitoooooooooooo

Sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e chegou um pouco mais perto dele. Agora poderiam finalmente casar..Mas...onde estava o padre??  
Naruto procurou entre os convidados o padre. Olhou no altar..perguntou para os ajudantes. Ele não tinha chegado.  
Hinata segurou a mão do seu noivo. Os dois se olharam e sorriram.

-Fique calma meu amor...ele vai chegar.. -falou ele dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, e ele ficou-lhe mirando o rosto lindo.  
Poucos minutos depois, o padre havia chegado.

-Nossa, o que aconteceu pra se atrasar desse jeito? -pergunta Hinata

-Tive uns problemas no caminho -disse o padre

O padre até então virado de costas, colocando a batina para o casamento, voltou-se para os noivos. Todos arregalaram os olhos, espantados.

-KAKASHI SENSEI!!!! -gritaram os noivos ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu mesmo.

-O que vc ta fazendo aqui???- perguntam surpresos e espantados

-Eu tive que substituir o padre por que ele teve compromissos de última hora e não pode comparecer

-Sabemos...- disseram os dois

-Então vamos começar esse casamento- disse decidido

-Espera Kakashi-sensei...a Sakura e o Sasuke-teme ainda não chegaram...-diz Naruto

-Então vamos esperar mais 10 minutos...se eles não aparecerem...vamos começar esse casamento sem eles...

-Ok- disse Hinata

Alguns minutos depois...

-Oi gente, gomen pelo atraso! É que eu e o Sasuke-kun...-começou Sakura

-Tudo bem Sakura...nós entendemos- diz Hinata

-Então já podemos começar...

Algum tempo depois...

-Uzumaki Naruto você aceita Hyuuga Hinata como sua legítima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separe???- pergunta Kakashi

-Sim...eu aceito

-E você Hinata??? (não vou repetir tudo pq é a mesma coisa)

-Eu...s...sim...aceito- diz Hinata corada e quase desmaiando

_**Continua...**_


	25. Chapter 25

Os dois ficam apenas se fitando por alguns segundos e em seguida se beijam. Em seguida vão para a festa que seria na casa da Hyuuga e todos ficam comemorando a união do feliz casal até altas horas.

Esse dia havia sido um marco histórico nas vidas de Hinata e Naruto. Uma lembrança que eles jamais iriam esquecer.

Fim do Flash Back

Hinata dá um sorriso ao lembrar do seu atrapalhado casamento. Ela vê que Neji e Naruto estavam discutindo e para parar com a discussão dos dois ela olha para o relógio e diz:

-Neji já faltam 10 minutos. É melhor a gente ir se não você vai se atrasar e não a Tenten.

-Tá certo então. –diz ele se levantando da cadeira mas ainda um pouco irritado por causa do Naruto (só o Naruto mesmo pra mexer com o Neji xD)

"Ainda não sei como a Hinata foi gostar desse baka tapado do Naruto" –pensa ele com uma gota na sua cabeça.

-Bom...então Hinata...você não precisa ir ajudar a Tenten? –pergunta Naruto.

-Não...a Sakura e a Ino estão ajudando ela...e Neji...

-Que?

-Para de ficar nervoso!

-Quem disse que eu to nervoso?

-Dá pra ver na sua cara. –diz Naruto.

-É...o Naruto-kun tem razão. Dá pra ver de longe que você tá nervoso.

Neji simplesmente não responde. Não queria admitir mas estava mesmo nervoso. E se Tenten o abandonasse no altar???

O jovem Hyuuga olhou para os dois na sua frente e colocou a mão nos cabelos em desespero.

-NÃO QUERO MAIS CASAR!! -gritou tão alto que toda Konoha poderia ter ouvido.

Enquanto Sasuke cuidava de Sakura no hospital, Ino voltara para a casa de Tenten, para ajudá-la a se arrumar, afinal, faltavam poucas horas para a cerimônia. Mas o que se considerava fácil, tornou-se uma árdua missão.

Tenten estava tão nervosa que chegava a irritar. Experimentou o vestido umas, no mínimo, oito vezes e, ainda assim, achava que não estava bom. De tanto andar de um lado para o outro, nunca deixava o penteado ficar pronto e a maquiagem já estava saindo.

Colocou a mão na cintura já sem um pingo de paciência.

-QUER PELO AMOR DE DEUS, FICAR PARADA!!!!! -gritou completamente descontrolada.

-OO

-É isso mesmo! Se ficar parada sem reclamar do vestido, sem ficar mechendo no cabelo, eu pego as minhas coisas e te deixo sozinha!!! -continuou a loira aos berros.

-OO...ÇÇ...Vo...Você faria isso mesmo, Ino?? -perguntou Tenten em tom choroso.

-OO" È...bem... -Ino já estava vendo as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos da amiga. -Ah!! Vamos Tenten...eu falei sério...eu...

-EU NAUM QUERO MAIS CASAR!!! -gritou de repente, a jovem de olhos achocolatados.

Ino ficou estática.

-Como é?!?!

Tenten se segurou, saiu correndo e se trancou dentro do quarto.

Temari olhava para o espelho sorrindo. Sim, estava linda. Voltou-se para o relógio. Faltava uma hora e meia para o casamento de Tenten. Sentou-se na cama, colocou os sapatos e ao olhar para o espelho novamente, suspirou desanimada.

"Pra quê estou me arrumando desse jeito? Não vai importar mesmo...principalmente àquele preguiçoso do Shikamaru... Aliais, pra quê estou me importando? Desde que voltei para Konoka, nem uma ligação, uma mínima ligação que fosse, recebi...aquele baka!! E pensar que estava sonhando em voltar para essa cidade só para vê-lo de novo...huf! Maldito!", pensava ela deitando-se na cama.

"E pensar que acreditei em tudo que ele me disse naquela noite..."

Flash Back...

Mirou aqueles olhos tão diferentes, tão carinhosos. Ficou sem fala. Pela primeira vez estava sem fala. Justo ela, que nunca se sentira amedrontada daquela forma, era medo aquilo? Não, não era. Então, por que diante daqueles olhos, ela sentia seu coração querer fugir-lhe pela boca? Por que sua respiração ficara descompassada e suas pernas pareciam querer seder naquele instante?

Shikamaru tocou o rosto de Temari. Olhos nos olhos, sentia um carinho tão especial naquele momento. Um silêncio calmo os envolvia. Parecia um sonho. Sempre a considerara problemática, escandalosa, ciumenta, mas, naquele instante,... o cheiro da pele dela o dominava. Aquela pele tão macia...os lábios...aqueles...lábios...

Ambos sentiram uma tontura acolhedora e fecharam os olhos. Ele já não podia conter o que estava sentindo. Segurou a cintura dela, puxando-a mais para si, e a beijou.

_**Continua...**_


	26. Chapter 26

No início foi calmo, terno, carinhoso, mas que foi se aprofundando e aumentando o rítmo lentamente, numa onda de muito amor e paixão. Suas línguas se acariciavam, deslizando uma na outra, como se tudo dependesse daquele beijo.

Os dois ficaram assim por muito tempo, até sentirem seus lábios parando vagarosamente.

Se abraçaram forte, ambos sem conseguir dizer nada no primeiro instante.

Era uma noite sem lua e o breu da noite os camuflava e deixava tudo numa aura mais confortável. Finalmente sentimentos escondidos estavam se revelando, e era ótimo que só eles percebessem isso.

-Temari... -começou ele quebrando o silêncio.

-Hum... -abraçada a ele sentia suas pernas tremerem.

-Eu...te...amo... -falou baixinho ao pé do ouvido dela. -Te amo, e acho que sempre te amei, apesar de você ser muito problemática às vezes. -sorriu. -Mas eu posso mais conter esse sentimento...Eu te amo muito...

O silêncio novamente se formou entre os dois. Temari segurou a nuca de Shikamaru e o beijo de surpresa, tentando colocar no beijo todas as palavras que saiam da sua boca.

Fim do Flash Back...

"E pensar que acreditei nele... Como eu sou burra, meu Deus!", se levantou e enchugou as lágrimas que molhavam o seu rosto.

Ajeitou os cabelos, se maqueou um pouco, pegou a bolsa e saiu. Era melhor dar uma volta antes de ir ao casamento. Seria bom aliviar a alma.

-Mas Neji!!! Você não pode fazer isso! -exclamou um Naruto muito nervoso. -Já está tudo pronto e a Tenten!!!

-Ela não me AMA!! -gritou Neji. -E...e...e...AHH!! Eu já disse...NÃO VOU CASAR!!

-Mas Neji... -falou Hinata tentando manter a calma. -É claro que a Tenten te ama. Isso é nervoso...fique calma.

Neji olhou aflito para a prima.

-Mas se ela me deixar parado no altar? E se aparecer...e..se..HINATA!!! -sacudiria a prima até deixá-la tonta se Naruto não a tivesse afastado dele.

-Ela está grávida, Neji, a balance tanto com seu nervosismo! -exclamou o loiro irritado. -Ora Neji! Não estou te reconhecendo...Justo você, que sempre foi tão calmo, enfrentou seus inimigos sem nunca se abalar, quase morreu...está com nervoso de subir no altar e dizer SIM?

Neji sentou numa cadeira em silêncio.

-Onde está o Hyuuga Neji que todos temem e respeitam? -continuou Naruto. -Ora, vamos cara! Ela te ama, vocês vão ser felizes e logo, logo... -caminhou até Hinata a abraçando por trás. -E logo, logo você também vai ter essa alegria... -acariciou a barriga dela com carinho. -de ser pai... de ter um herdeiro feito do seu amor.

Hinata corava muito, mas sorria extremamente apaixonada. Levantou os olhos perolados até encontrar os azuis e foi recebida com um doce selinho.

-Você não deixar esse amor da Tenten ir embora por causa de um nervosismo natural do casamento? -continuou o loiro encostando o queixo no ombro de Hinata.

O jovem Hyuuga pensou, pensou, e se levantou num pulo.

-E o que estamos fazendo parados aqui?? Falta apenas uma hora para eu casar! \o/

-OO -Naruto.

-OO -Hinata.

-- -Neji.

Sakura estava saindo do hospital acompanhada de um orgulhoso futuro papai, Sasuke, quando o celular tocou.

-Moshi Moshi! -falou ela.

-SAKURA! -gritou Ino do outro lado.

-Que é?! . Precisa gritar no meu ouvido?

-Preciso de você aqui e agora. Tenten está tendo um ataque de nervos e não quer mais casar!

-Como é?! -exclamou a garota de cabelos rosados.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu! -continuou Ino apressada. -Não temos tempo! Voa pra cá, agora! E vem me ajudar a acalmar a Tenten! Falta uma hora pro casamento!

-Tá certo, tô indo pra aí! Tchau! -desligou o cel.

-O que houve? -perguntou Sasuke aflito.

-A Tenten está tendo um ataque de nervos e eu preciso ir até lá. -falou Sakura pegando o dinheiro para o táxi.

-O quê? Você voltar pra lá depois de um desmaio? -perguntou ele segurando o delicado braço da jovem. -Mas não vai mesmo!

Sakura fechou a cara.

_**Continua...**_


	27. Chapter 27

-Você vai querer discutir comigo na frente do hospital ou não? -perguntou ela já olhando para a rua. -A Tenten precisa de mim, ou ela pode fazer uma besteira. E você... -olhou carinhosamente para o garoto. -Vá se arrumando e me liga quando estiver pronto, ok?

Sasuke não entendia como ela tão linda irritada, preocupada e carinhosa daquele jeito, mas que ela ficava, ficava.

A dona dos olhos esmeraldas já ia pegar o táxi, quando sentiu ser puxada. Sasuke despachou o táxi.

-E você acha que vou deixar a minha linda...e futura mamãe ir num táxi para a casa daTenten? -comentou ele com carinho e beijou o pescoço dela, arrancando-lhe doces arrepios. -Vamos no meu carro.

Os dois entraram num carrão preto e dispararam para a casa da garota de olhos chocolate. (VIVA a evolução chegando em Konoha - ABAIXO às carroças e às andanças à pé!).

Temari andava calmamente pelas ruas. Até que Konoha era bem bonita, não era só por causa daquele baka inútil que ela iria desperdiçar a beleza e a tranqüilidade daquela cidade tão aconchegante. É claro, que depois de algumas horas você não tinha mais nada para ver. Mas era essa a graça! Era uma cidade tão pequena e linda, que tranqüilizava até a alma mais conturbada.

Avistou um banco logo mais à frente e se sentou nele. Ficou admirando as árvores do local até notar uma sombra saindo delas.

Coçou os olhos achando que era uma miragem. "Não, não pode ser! Não, por favor, hoje não...", pensou virando o rosto, fingindo que não o tinha visto.

-Yo! -exclamou Shikamaru perto dela.

-Yo! -exclamou Temari sem dar muita atenção.

-Posso me sentar? -perguntou ele percebendo o tom frio da garota.

-Pode...

Silêncio. Temari olhava para o outro lado e Shikamaru para a frente, mas este as vezes olhava-a um pouco e virava novamente para frente.

De repente, Temari se levanta.

-Tchau! -disse ela no tom mais frio que conseguiu colocar em sua voz e já ia se afastar quando sentiu ser segurada.

Não olhou para ele.

Novamente silêncio.

-Eu...mas que problemático! -começou Shikamaru puxando-a para si. -Por que não está falando comigo?

A jovem o olhou de cima a baixo num misto de mágoa, orgulho ferido e raiva.

-Por que deveria? -comentou sem muita importância.

-Achei que depois daquela noite, tínhamos algo entre nós. –Shikamaru tentava inutilmente encontrar os olhos dela que insistiam em fugir dos seus. –Mas você voltou e nem me ligou, nem...

-Eu que deveria ter ligado!!?? EU?? –sua paciência chegara ao fim. –EU?? Quer dizer...eu ouço você dizer que me ama, recebo um beijo maravilhoso que me perturba até agora, volto pra minha cidade com uma vontade imensa de estar com você e quando eu retorno à Konoha, eu que tenho que ligar? –gritava quase deixando as lágrimas escaparem. –Esperei que me ligasse e nem um telefonema mínimo!

Um...Como você está? Ou, chegou bem? Ou, até mesmo, fez boa viagem? Mas...nada! Nem sinal!

Shikamaru olhava para ela, e pela primeira vez desde que começaram a falar sobre o assunto, percebeu o imenso sentimento que a garota escondia.

-Eu...espere, espere... -continuou ela –Estou aqui há uma semana!! UMA SEMANA!! E você vem me dizer que estava esperando eu ligar?! Ah! Mas essa é muito boa! Pois saiba que eu vou partir de Konoha hoje, depois do casamento da Tenten, no máximo amanhã, e nunca mais vou voltar! –virou em fúria e ia novamente se distanciar, quando Shikamaru a puxou forte para si e a beijou.

Não teve como resistir. Fora pega totalmente de surpresa, e aqueles braços, aquele cheiro a deixavam sem ação, enquanto ele aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo.

_**Continua...**_


	28. Chapter 28

Havia se passado meia hora e Neji, Hinata e Naruto estavam indo para a igreja. Neji estava muito ansioso, mas, ao mesmo tempo com medo. Com medo de que Tenten o abandonasse no altar.

"Ai será que a Tenten vai vir mesmo??? Ah para de pensar assim seu baka, ela vai vir sim...na verdade espero...Mas e se...???" -esse era apenas um dos seus muitos pensamentos em relação à Tenten. Naruto e Hinata se aproximam do mesmo.

-Neji, ela vai vir. Fica calmo. –disse Hinata calmamente de mãos dadas com Naruto.

-Hinata...dá pra perceber...que eu to tão nervoso assim?

-Dá sim e de longe. Fica tranqüilo.

-A Hinata-chan ta certa, afinal ainda falta meia hora. Agora trate-se de se acalmar. –disse Naruto.

-É...vocês tem razão... –dizendo isso Neji procurou-se se acalmar o máximo possível, mas a insegurança ainda tomava conta dele.

Sasuke e Sakura, enfim, chegam à casa de Tenten.

-Sasuke-kun é melhor você ir se arrumar. –disse Sakura descendo do carro e olhando para Sasuke.

-Mas Sakura você tem certeza que vai ficar bem? –perguntou preocupado.

-Tenho sim, não precisa se preocupar.

-Tá bom eu já vou indo. Mas qualquer coisa me liga.

-Tá bom eu ligo, não se preocupe. –disse ela sorrindo.

Então Sasuke foi embora deixando Sakura em frente à casa de Tenten. Ela vai até a porta e aperta a campainha.

-Sakura, que bom que você chegou. Rápido entra. –dizendo isso, Ino puxou Sakura para dentro da casa. Ela estava desesperada.

-Nossa Ino, a coisa ta tão difícil assim?

-Tá e muito. Ela se trancou no quarto e não quer sair de lá. Me ajuda!

-Tá.

Elas sobem as escadas e ficam de frente para a porta do quarto de Tenten.

-Tenten! –chamou Sakura.

-Sakura?

-Vai Tenten, abre essa porta. Você não pode deixar o Neji esperando no altar!

-Eu não vou mais casar!

-Vai abre essa porta.

Tenten não responde. Sakura apenas achou uma alternativa para isso.

-Ino, me ajuda aqui!

Então Ino e Sakura começaram a arrombar a porta do quarto. Até que uns minutos depois a porta vai ao chão.

-Vem Tenten, nós vamos te arrumar pro casamento. Temos menos de 20 minutos.

-Mas e se... –começou ela mas Sakura a interrompeu.

-Não vai acontecer nada.

-A Sakura tem razão. Ele te ama sua boba!

Quando Tenten ouviu isso, ela pensou. Até que resolveu dizer:

-Tá...vocês me convenceram.

As duas então sorriram e foram arrumar Tenten, afinal o tempo estava se esgotando. Elas tinham apenas 10 minutos para chegar a tempo na igreja.

Shikamaru estava na casa de Temari. Depois do que aconteceu, Temari ficou lembrando o que acontecera no dia anterior.

** Flash Back ON **

Depois do beijo eles se separam por falta de ar. Eles não diziam nada, ficavam apenas se encarando.

-Temari... –chamou-a.

-Hum?

-Você..ainda pretende...ir embora depois do casamento da Tenten? –perguntou Shikamaru encarando-a nos olhos.

Temari ficou quieta por alguns segundos. "Ai...e agora o que eu faço? Eu continuo aqui ou eu vou embora depois do casamento?" –essa era uma das coisas que ela pensava. Estava confusa quanto à isso.

-Eu..eu não sei... –respondeu ela.

-Hum...

Então eles não falaram mais nada. Ali havia se instalado um silêncio incômodo entre eles.

-Então eu vou te dar um tempo pra pensar sobre isso. –começou ele -Mas eu não iria querer que você fosse embora. Eu... –ele hesitou um pouco mas continuou. –Eu iria sentir sua falta...iria sentir falta da minha problemática...

Temari apenas ficou em silêncio. Ela então, pra mudar de assunto, resolveu dizer:

-Bom...se você quiser amanhã pode ir lá em casa pra depois irmos pro casamento do Neji e da Tenten juntos. –dizendo isso ela virou o rosto pro lado. Ela não queria demonstrar, mas estava um pouco sem jeito (O.O) com tudo o que ele havia falado à poucos minutos.

** Flash Back OFF **

Voltando de seus devaneios, Temari então, toma uma decisão e resolve chamá-lo

-Shikamaru.

-Hum?

-Você ta lembrado da nossa conversa de ontem?

-To, por quê?

-Bom...é porque eu já tenho a resposta para a sua pergunta.

-Então...?

-Bom...eu decidi que eu...

_**Continua...**_

_**Oi pessoal desculpe pela demora (e põe demora nisso), mas eu tive uns probleminhas e eu demorei pra postar porque como eu fiquei encarregada desse capítulo eu fiquei sem idéias.**_

_**Agora aos coments:**_

_**Hina Sakura Uchiha: Que bom que está gostando. Espero que você também goste deste capítulo.**_

_**Ana Carolina: Fico feliz por você estar gostando.**_

_**Suki Sama: Finalmente continuei...ahsashuash...desculpe a demora. Espero que você goste desse capítulo.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Cap.29

-Bom...eu decidi que eu...

-Que você...?

Ela hesitou por um momento. Mas decidiu continuar.

-Bom...-começou ela -eu decidi que eu vou ficar aqui...é isso.

Shikamaru ficou surpreso. Se sentiu imensamente feliz. Temari então continuou.

-Porque...porque eu também iria sentir sua falta...

Ele então não pôde se conter. Foi até ela e a abraçou carinhosamente.

-Que bom...-sussurrou ele –que bom que você vai ficar aqui...problemática.

-Você não perde o costume né? –disse encarando-a.

-Claro. Você vai ser sempre a minha problemática.

Eles então se beijaram. Um beijo cheio de sentimentos e carinho. Eles então se separam. Temari então olha pro relógio.

-Eu acho melhor a gente ir logo, não quero chegar lá e o casamento já ter começado.

-Tá. Então vamos. –dizendo isso ele a pegou pela mão e foram para o carro. Pelo menos as coisas entre eles já estavam resolvidas.

Neji estava dentro da igreja, com Naruto e Hinata, esperando Tenten.

"Ai meu deus..será que ela vai vir mesmo? E se ela me abandonar aqui no altar? Argh...como isso é complicado . " –Neji estava ficando desesperado com tais pensamentos e tava difícil ele conseguir manter a calma.

Naruto vendo a cara de desespero de Neji resolveu falar algo, mas achou melhor não, se não poderia deixar ele mais nervoso, como estava demonstrando naquele momento. Até que então, eles avistam Sasuke chegando e Hinata já foi perguntando:

-E a Tenten, Sasuke?

-A Ino e a Sakura estão lá com ela. Espero que elas cheguem logo.

-Por que Sasuke-teme? –pergunta Naruto.

-Podemos dizer que houve um imprevisto, dobe ¬¬

Neji apenas escutava o que Sasuke dizia. Seu nervosismo acabou ficando maior. Será que Tenten teria mesmo coragem de abandoná-lo no altar?

-Neji? O que foi? –pergunta Sasuke vendo a cara que o amigo fazia.

-A TENTEN VAI ME ABANDONAR NO ALTAR T.T

-Não vai não. A Ino e a Sakura estão cuidando disso. –começou Sasuke –Você vai ver. Daqui a pouco elas chegam com a Tenten. –terminou, tentando acalmar o amigo.

-Tomara T.T

Poucos minutos, todos acabam escutando a porta se abrir. Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata que estavam de costas, ao se virarem, viram que eram Tenten, Sakura e Ino que haviam acabado de chegar. Neji acabou dando um suspiro de alívio.

Todos então foram para os seus lugares. Todos de Konoha estavam lá. Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurou, Lee...Resumindo: todos estavam lá. Sasuke e Sakura ao se sentarem ele perguntou:

-Por que demorou tanto?

-Não foi fácil. A Tenten queria desistir mesmo do casamento. Eu tive até que derrubar a porta do quarto dela.

-O.O

-Calma Sasuke-kun...a Ino me ajudou '

-Ah bom. Você não pode fazer esforço ouviu Sakura?

-Ah Sasuke-kun! –ela virou pro lado e cruzou os braços com a cara emburrada.

Sasuke sorriu. Adorava quando ela ficava emburrada. Ele então colocou a mão no queixo dela, fazendo ela olhar para ele.

-Eu apenas não quero que aconteça nada com você nem com o bebê. Eu me preocupo com vocês dois.

-Ah Sasuke-kun, que fofo - -ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Então ao ouvir a música de entrada, todos se levantam. Neji, ao mesmo tempo, estava nervoso e ansioso. A porta então se abre. Tenten começa a andar pelo tapete vermelho. Ela estava linda. Estava com um vestido rodado branco com detalhes dourados, véu com uma tiara e seus cabelos longos e castanhos estavam soltos. Neji estava maravilhado com tão bela visão à sua frente.

Tenten enfim chega ao altar, onde estava Neji. Eles se olham e em seguida olham para o padre que estava à frente. Todos então se sentam.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para a união desses dois jovens, Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten em sagrado matrimônio... –começou Gai (sim ele era o padre u.u)

Depois de alguns minutos (uns 30 minutos), Gai então diz:

-Então se tem alguém aqui que é contra esse casamento desses dois jovens, fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

Tudo estava em silêcio. Então ele diz:

-Hyuuga Neji, você aceita Mitsashi Tenten como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la na saúde e na riqueza, na doença e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. –dizendo isso, ele colocou a aliança no dedo dela.

Gai então olha para Tenten:

-Mitsashi Tenten, você aceita Hyuuga Neji como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde e na riqueza, na doença e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. –disse ela colocando a aliança no dedo de Neji.

Eles se olharam por alguns instantes.

-Então eu vos declaro, marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!

Neji então sorriu para Tenten e a beijou. Todos aplaudiram contentes. Os noivos quando estavam saindo da igreja, os convidados jogam pétalas neles e ouviam-os gritarem:

-Vivam os noivos!!!

Então os convidados foram saudar os noivos. E foi assim por alguns minutos.

Já era de noite. Todos estavam na mansão Hyuuga. Os noivos estavam dançando uma música lenta. Sasuke também tirara Sakura para dançar.

_**Continua...**_

_**Oi pessoal, mil desculpas por ter demorado pra postar...é que ainda falta eu terminar o último capítulo da fic Amor à Primeira Vista e agora por causa da escola..eu ando meio sem tempo n.n**_

_**Hyuuga Florine: Desculpa pela demora pra postar.. Fico feliz por você estar gostando da fic e espero que goste desse capítulo...**_

_**Carol: Oi, desculpa pela demora mas como eu estava fazendo a fic Amor à Primeira Vista e com o início das aulas eu não tive tempo pra continuar...tentarei não demorar mto com o próximo capítulo mas não posso prometer nada... Eu vou voltar a postar no Anime Spirits sim...não se preocupe.**_

_**Brunotop Wealey: ahsahshahsh...eu adoro deixar vocês leitores curiosos..ahsahsh espero que goste desse capítulo**_

_**Miyuki-Sakura: Oi que bom que você gostou. Espero que goste desse também.**_

_**Uchiha Nanah: Que bom que você ta gostando da minha fic e da Anne..fico muito feliz...é realmente fofo e lindo ver o Sasuke-kun preocupado n.n**_

_**Suki-sama: Fico feliz por você ter gostado. Bom...esse capítulo eu acho que ficou meio curto mas foi porque eu decidi deixar o resto pro próximo capítulo..Ah e espero que goste de casamento.**_

_**Uchiha Sak-chan: Oi, fico feliz por você ter gostado. É mesmo..é um pouco estranho ver a Temari sem jeito né? ahsahshahsh**_


	30. AVISO

AVISO

**AVISO**

**B**om, como podem ver esse será apenas um aviso que eu e a Anne que é a outra autora dessa fic queremos dar à vocês caros leitores.

Sabemos que faz meses que estamos pra continuar a fic, mas sinceramente além de estarmos muito ocupadas esse ano com escola e tudo mais e com falta de idéias com essa fic então o que queremos avisar é: _**não sabemos quando continuaremos essa fic.**_ Já temos um pedaço do capitulo 30, mas não conseguimos terminá-lo até hoje, então eu conversei com ela e ela pediu pra mim escrever esse aviso para vocês ficarem informados.

Mas é isso. Não temos previsão de quando iremos conseguir continuar a fic, porque como ela mesma disse, se quisermos terminá-la temos que pensar bem em como fazer isso em vez de escrever de qualquer jeito.

Este é o aviso que queríamos dar. Sentimos muito, mas é isso. Então assim que conseguirmos continuar, eu posto o capítulo aqui sem falta.


End file.
